Pour une poignée de main
by Elwaen
Summary: Il faudrait que tu sache faire la difference entre ceux t'aideront et les autres ... Je peut t'apprendre si tu veut ?" Une hésitation. *Poudlard va trouver un héros mais pas forcement comme on pense*. "C'est d'accord Malefoy"
1. Dans le Poudlard Express

Dans le Poudlard Express un jeune brun aux yeux d'émeraude, cachés derrière des lunettes rondes, repensait à sa vie. Il y a un mois à peine les choses avaient dégénérée. Des choses étranges, inexplicables se passait autours de lui. Ce qui lui valut le statut de monstre de la part de son oncle et de sa tante. Le porcinet blond qui leur servait de fils ne faisait que suivre la voie de ses parents. Puis un jour des lettres venait de nulle part pour lui. Lui qui n'avait pas d'amis, personne pour lui adresser la parole sans le frapper juste après, lui recevait enfin une lettre. Cette lettre lui semblât comme une renaissance. Quelqu'un quelque part savait qui il était, où il était et voulait lui parlé. Cependant son bonheur fut de courte durée : avant même qu'il puisse lire ses lettres qui revenait sans cesse son oncle les détruisait. Mais elles revenaient toujours. Ils se sont donc exilés dans une vielle tour au milieu d'une île isolée au milieu de la mer. Là, le jour de son onzième anniversaire, un demi-géant appelé Hagrid était venus le chercher en lui annonçant qu'il était un sorcier. Vous vous rendez compte ? Lui le pauvre petit orphelin rejeté. Le punching-ball de son cousin. La cinquième roue du carrosse : un sorcier. Ensuite Hagrid l'a emmenée dans le monde sorcier pour qu'il puisse y acheter ses affaires pour Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie. Il découvrit avec surprise et angoisse qu'il y était très célèbre pour avoir survécut au plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, à l'âge d'un an : Lord Voldemort ; alors que ses parents y avaient laissé leur vie. Le jeune sorcier secoua la tête en rageant : sa seule famille restante lui avait menti durant toute son enfance sur ses parents et sur son «espèce» comme ils disaient, l'avait traité comme une chose répugnante en l'enfermant dans un tout petit placard sous l'escalier. Maintenant qu'il se savait différent, qu'il avait des pouvoirs magique il allait enfin pouvoir se venger.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, tirant ainsi le jeune garçon de ses pensées. Un rouquin se tenait dans l'embrasure de cette même porte. Il le reconnut, c'était un de ceux qui l'avait aidé à trouvé le quai 9 3/4.

« Salut, dit-il, je peux venir ? Les autres compartiment sont plein »

Le brun se redressa et répondit vaguement

« Ouais, vas-y ! »

« Merci, au fait je m'appelle Ron, Ron Weasley »

« Ah ? Okay »

Puis il se tourna vers la fenêtre pour repartir ses réflexions mais le roux reprit

« Et toi tu t'appelle comment ? »

_'Ce qu'il peut être agaçant, il ne voit pas que j'essaye de réfléchir ?'_

Le nouveau sorcier se tourna rapidement vers Ron et dit d'un air distrait

« Harry Potter.»

Ron parut émerveiller d'un seul coup. Il ouvrit grand la bouche et dit :

« Alors, c'est vrai que tu ... je veux dire... c'est vrai que tu as une ... cicatrice? »

Il s'était penché vers Harry comme pour lui murmurer un secret et avait dessiné un éclair sur son front. Harry soupira discrètement.

« Ouais, mais je préfère ne pas en parler. C'est que je n'aime pas trop la façon dont je l'ai eu. »

« Ah, bon bah si tu veux. »

Ron se réinstalla sur son siège visiblement déçu.

_'Nan mais il s'attendait à quoi ? que je m'expose devant lui comme une super star ?_

Un cri aigu s'éleva alors dans le compartiment. Le roux sortit de sa poche un vieux rat miteux auquel il manquer un doigt, ou plutôt une griffe.

«Je te présent Croutârd, fit Ron, il était a mon frère Percy mais quand il est devenu préfet mes parent lui ont acheté un hibou. Donc moi j'ai hérité de lui »

« Percy c'est ton frère qui a un air 'j'ai passé mon été à bosser et a râler contre les autres' ? »

« Euh oui. »

Ron parut honteux de cette description peu flatteuse.

« Mais dit-moi, Ron c'est ça ? C'est quoi les préfets ? »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre une voix suave répondit :

« Ce sont les élèves responsables des autres élèves de leur maison »

Harry tourna la tête et vit un jeune homme pâle aux cheveux blond presque blanc, avec un air hautain qui lui aller assez bien, entouré de deux gorilles qui semblaient aussi intelligent que Croutârd (ce qui n'est pas très flatteur).

« Alors c'est vrai ce que j'ai entendu, reprit le blond, Harry Potter est dans le train pour Poudlard cette année ! Au fait moi c'est Malefoy, Drago Malefoy.»

Harry entendit Ron étouffé un rire, mais qui ne passa pas inaperçu vis-à-vis de Malefoy.

« Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien : des cheveux roux, un regard perdu, du matériel d'occasion, tu ne peux être qu'un Weasley»

_'Et voilà quelqu'un l'a remis a sa place celui-là.'_ pensa Harry. Il jugea par l'air écœuré de Malefoy que celui-ci n'était pas ravi de devoir s'adressé a lui.

« Fout-moi la paix », marmonna le rouquin, a présent aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

« Waouh, quelle répartie j'en suis bouche-bée »

Le blond mima un air faussement impressionné qui fit rire ses deux gorilles et tira un sourire à Harry, puis il retrouva son visage froid et inexpressif. Il se tourna vers le brun et dit:

« Tu apprendras bien vite Potter qu'il y a des sorciers qu'il vaut mieux fréquenter et d'autre nan. »

Il appuya sur le dernier mot en fusillant Ron du regard.

« Fiche-leur la paix Malefoy ! »

La voix fluette, surement celle d'une fille, retentit de derrière le trio de l'interpelé.

« Granger, fit celui-ci, Allez venez les gars. Il y a comme une puanteur ici. »

Sur ce il s'en alla suivit de près par ses chiens de gardes. Laissant le chemin à une jeune fille aux cheveux brousailleux et aux yeux noisette.

« Merci, finit par dire Ron. Je sais pas comment j'aurai pu m'en débarrasser »

« Pas de problème, répondit la sorcière, Je cherche un crapaud, vous en auriez pas vu un par hasard ? Un garçon nommé Neville a perdu le sien. »

« Nan désolé. Au fait moi c'est Ron Weasley, dit il en la faisant entré, et lui c'est ... »

« Harry Potter je sais, j'ai tout lut sur toi. Moi c'est Hermione Granger. Bon je vous laisse on ne va pas tarder à arriver, D'ailleurs vous feriez mieux de vous changer. »

Elle se dirigea vers la sortit puis se retourna en sortant sas baguette

« Au fait Harry... »

Elle le pointa. Comme pour se protéger Harry s'enfonça dans sa banquette en reculant.

« Arrête mais t'es malade » rugit 'il

« _Oculus Reparo _»

La monture des lunettes d'Harry se répara d'elle-même. Celui-ci encore fâché d'avoir été visé sans permission marmonna un vague «merci» en jetant un coup d'œil sur ses lunettes.

Harry et Ron se changèrent et sortir dans le couloir pour voir l'arrivée du train. Il faisait nuit et les lumières des compartiments empêcher toute visibilité. Tout d'un coup le train s'arrêta. Ron qui ne se tenait pas se retrouva au sol, sous un sourire satisfait d'Harry qui ne l'aida même pas. Les élèves commencèrent à descendre du train. Les deux nouveaux les suivirent. Quand Harry posa le pied sur le quai il se dit:

'_Ben voilà Harry, t'es chez les sorciers maintenant. Et comme t'es célèbre vas falloir faire attention'_

Mais la seule chose qu'il pensait vraiment c'est que maintenant qu'il connaissait ses pouvoirs il allait reprendre le statut qui lui revenait de droit.

**A suivre ...**


	2. Le Choix et la Répartiton

Chapitre 2 : **Le choix et la répartition**

Le quai de la gare était rempli. Les élèves s'affairent de toute part pour retrouver leurs valises. Sur le mur, en face du train, se trouvait une pancarte rouge ou il y était écrit en lettres dorée "Pré-au-Lard". Une autre pancarte, avec une main en guise de flèche, indiquée "Sortie / Diligence". Alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers l'endroit indique, à savoir une arche sur la droite, une grosse voix retentit dans la gare :

"LES PREMIERES ANNEES PAR ICI"

Ron sursauta et se tourna vers le bout du quai, a l'oppose de la sortie. Harry le vit perdre toutes ses couleurs lorsque Hagrid s'avança vers eux

'_C'est vraiment un froussard celui la'_ pensa Harry. Cependant il comprenait la réaction de son compagnon de voyage. Hagrid était impressionnant, mais comme il le connaissait déjà Harry arbora un magnifique sourire alors que tous les autres étaient morts de peur.

" Bonjour Harry, lui dit Hagrid, Tu as fait un bon voyage ?"

"Pas mal, répondit-il, j'ai pu rencontrer d'autre nouveau, rajouta-t-il en pensant a Malefoy"

"Bien bien"

Il se tourna avers tout les nouveaux élèves qui semblait un peu rassures, même si la majorité gardait un distance de sécurité entre eux et le demi-géant.

"On va passer par le lac." annonça Hagrid.

Quelques élèves s'écrièrent :

"Quoi ?"

"On va passer par le lac, en barques, puis vous irez ensuite avec un professeur."

Harry entendit derrière lui :

"Quelqu'un de compétent en fait !"

Il se retourna et vit Malefoy qui lui souriait d'un air satisfait.

'_C'est vrai que Hagrid a beau être gentil mais il semble un peu déphasé avec la réalité. Dans le mille Malefoy'_ pensa Harry en rendant son sourire a Malefoy. La seconde d'après il espéra de toute ses force que le garde-chasse ne puisse pas lire dans les pensées. Il entendit Malefoy lui murmurer a l'oreille

"Nan il ne peut pas. Son niveau de magie est bien trop bas"

Harry était ébahi. Il fit face à Malefoy

"Qu'est-ce que…Comment tu … ?" balbutia-t-il

Malefoy tapota sa tempe avec un sourire vainqueur.

"Je peut t'apprendre si tu veut. Et je t'apprendrais aussi à choisir tes amis parmi ceux qui seront profitable."

Malefoy lui tendit la main, comme pour sceller un pacte. Harry la regarda, réfléchissant à toute vitesse puis, finalement, serra la main de Malefoy en répondant :

"C'est d'accord."

Harry eut l'impression que sont destin venait de se jouer par une simple poignée de main. Pourtant il avait la certitude que son choix n'était pas mauvais.

"Suivez-moi" retenti la voix de Hagrid.

"Je l'avais oublie celui la" grogna Malefoy, en s'avançant a la suite de Hagrid. Harry suivit Malefoy pour le rejoindre.

Ils arrivèrent au bord du lac ou Hagrid leur dit de se par groupe de quatre par barque. Harry grimpa suivit de Malefoy et des deux gorilles. La barque s'enfonça trop au gout de Malefoy qui fusilla les deux autres du regard. Il leur dit

"Crabbe, Goyle, allez prendre une barque pour vous seul vous êtes trop lourd."

Devant le ton de Malefoy, Harry s'attendait à ceux que les deux concernés s'énervent. Mais a sa grand surprise ils descendirent, non sans grogner, et allèrent virer un couple pour prendre leur barque. Le couple assez en colère s'approcha d'Harry et leur dit :

" On vient avec vous, et ce n'est même pas la peine de pensez à râler Malefoy t'as envoyé tes deux abrutis piquer notre barque."

Malefoy lui adressa un grand sourire.

"Mais il n'y a pas de problème."

Le couple grimpa a bord de la barque. Harry put les distinguer. Le garçon qui avait parle était noir avec une certaine carrure, et la fille qui l'accompagner ressembler affreusement a un bulldog. Harry leur sourit et se présenta :

"Salut, moi c'est Harry Potter"

Le garçon ne sembla même pas impressionner. Il lui serra la main en disant:

"Enchante, moi c'es Blaise Zabini, et elle c'est Pansy Parkinson."

La jeune fille se tourna vers eux et Harry put mieux la regarder. Il se redit compte qu'elle ne ressembler pas du tout à un bulldog mais que l'air qu'elle affichait donnait cette impression. Harry lui sourit et lui tendant la main pour la saluer. La jeune fille sursauta, visiblement mal a l'aise. Blaise lui fit un signe de la tète et la fille sourit, éclairant ainsi son visage.

'_En fait elle est plutôt jolie.'_ pensa-t-il

"T'es même pas arrivé et tu pense déjà à draguer ? Chapeau le Balafre", lui murmura Malefoy, "n'hésite pas elle est peut être très utile. Sa famille est très riche et très respectée."

"Pour ton information, Malefoy, je n'est pas l'intention de la draguer. C'était juste un constat. Et arrête de lire dans ma tète." souffla Harry à la fois amusé et gêné d'avoir été espionné."

"Okay, pas de problème, ah et puisqu'on est amis appelles moi Drago, Harry."

"Si ca peut te faire plaisir"

Drago lui cogna amicalement l'épaule

"Si je te le demande"

Harry sourit. Décidément ce Drago la n'a rien à voir avec celui du train. Le garçon noir les regarder amusé.

"Vous vous connaissiez avant ? demanda t'il, Parce que vous faite la paire tout les deux."

Harry et Drago se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Le trajet les avez tout les deux stresser et alors que la barque démarrer ils laissèrent leur stress derrière eux.

Le lac noir vibrait sous les barques. Harry et Drago s'étaient lies d'amitié avec Blaise et Pansy. Soudain, au détour d'une ile Blaise et Pansy ouvrirent des yeux ébahis. Drago et Harry eux, étaient dos à l'avant. Ils se retournèrent pour voir ce qui ébahissait le couple en face d'eux. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant lui se tenait un château illuminé de tout part, surplombant le lac. Il était immense. Quelqu'un gémit dans une autre barque.

"Oh nan, je suis sur que je vais me perdre tout le temps."

"Mais nan Neville, mais nan."

Drago sourit de plus belle. Il se pencha vers se compagnons et dit

"Elle ment"

Les quatre amis explosèrent de rire.

Les barques s'arrêtèrent a cote de plusieurs pontons. Hagrid descendit suivit des nouveaux. Ils montèrent un grand escalier jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait à un Hall. Une dame assez âgée avec un air stricte sur le visage les attendait. Hagrid lui dit

" Professeur McGonagall, voici les premières années."

"Merci Hagrid, répondit-elle en se tournant vers les élèves, Jeunes gens : Bienvenue a Poudlard. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, sous-directrice, professeur de métamorphose et directrice de la maison Griffondor. Dans quelques instants vous allez être reparti dans vos maisons. Elles seront comme votre deuxième famille. Toutes bonnes actions lui feront gagner des points, toute mauvaise action lui en fera perdre.

Les maisons sont au nom des quatre mages les plus puissant de l'époque : Godric Griffondor, le courageux ; Helga Poufsouffle, la bienveillante ; Rowena Serdaigle, l'intelligente et Salazard Serpentad, le rusé. Maintenant mettez vous en rang par deux, nous allons entrer."

Harry se mit avec Malefoy, devant Blaise et Pansy et derrière eux, Crabbe et Goyle les avaient rejoins. Drago avait de nouveau son visage dur et froid.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. La pièce était illuminée par des bougies flottantes. Quatre tables était alignées et une cinquième, surement celle des professeurs, leur faisait face.

Un vieux bonhomme avec une longue barbe et une longue chevelure argent regardait avec attention la file de nouveaux, un peu effrayés.

Le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta à coter d'un tabouret à trios pieds sur lequel se tenait un vieux chapeau use. Une fente se fit et le chapeau s'anima. Il vanta, en chanson, les mérites de chaque maison. A la fin de la chanson toute la sale applaudit. La sous-directrice déroula un parchemin et dit

"Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous assoir et mètre le choixpeau sur votre tète."

Un silence se fit dans l'assemble.

"Hermione Granger"

Celle-ci s'avança, s'assit prudemment sur le tabouret et posa le chapeau sur sa tète. La fente réapparu et le choixpeau cria :

"GRIFFONDOR"

La tables des concernes se leva et applaudit la nouvelle venue.

"Drago Malefoy"

A peine le choixpeau eu-t-il été posé qu'il s'écria

"SERPENTARD"

Un sourire ravi apparu sur Drago

"Harry Potter"

Toute la salle se tut. Le directeur se redressa dans son fauteuil. Harry s'assit et mit le chapeau. Une voix siffla à son oreille

"_Difficile, très difficile. Ou vais-je donc te mettre"_

Harry pensa

'_Je ne sais pas mais dépêche toi il est nul ce tabouret'_

"_Oh je vois donc pour toi ca sera…_ SERPENTARD"

**A suivre**

**RAR**

**JTFLAM : **merci pour ta review je suis content que ca te plaise. C'est une idée que j'avais depuis pas mal de temps. Merci pour tes conseils. Et pour ta question : non Dumbledore n'as pas bridé ses pouvoirs, c'est juste qu'il a prit conscience qu'il en avait.

**Alia-karasu :** merciii ca me fait plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un aime. Et pour les faute de frappes je désole j'ai écrit ce chapitre sur un coup de tète a 2h du mat, et avec un clavier anglais. Mais vais essayer de plus en faire


	3. Installation et démarrage

Chapitre 3 **Installation et Scolarité**

"_Oh je vois donc pour toi ca sera… SERPENTARD" _

La Grande Salle était muette, encore sous le choc. Puis un Serpentad se leva et cria en applaudissant :

«OUAIS, Potter avec nous"

Le refrain scandât à la table des vert et argent qui applaudit de plus belle. Le directeur soupira et se joignit calmement aux serpentard, suivit de tout les professeurs. Hagrid semblait boudé, mais Harry n'en avait que faire. Il savait que cette maison allait l'aider dans un avenir proche. Il se leva, Passa devant le reste des nouveaux avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Dans la foule il vit Ron bouche bée, les yeux grand ouvert. Apparement il ne digérait pas la nouvelle. Une fillette secouait sa main devant ses yeux mais il ne réagissait pas. Harry s'assit a côté de Malefoy. Le préfet s'approcha et lui dit :

" Potter, je suis le préfet de Serpentard, s'il tu a ne serait ce qu'un seul souci tu m'appelle et je me ferai un plaisir de t'aider"

Harry lui répondit par un sourire. La Grande Salle se calma et la répartition reprit. Ron fut envoyer a Griffondor (Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. _Ce froussard à Griffondor ?_), Et le dénommé Neville retrouva enfin son crapaud quand celui-ci bondit sur le tabouret arracha un cri à McGonagall. Puis il fut aussi envoyer à Griffondor.

A la fin de la Répartition le professeur de métamorphose alla à sa place et réclama le silence en faisant tinter son verre_._

"Silence, s'il vous plaît. Le professeur Dumbledore va vous dire quelques mots."

Le vieux barbu se leva, remis de l'ordre dans sa robe de sorcier pourpre et annonça :

" Je suppose que vous avez tous très faim, je ne vous retiendrez pas longtemps. Juste assez pour vous dire : Bon appétit !"

Tout les plats se remplir automatiquement, au plus grand bonheur des estomacs affamés. Harry se servit copieusement dans tous ceux qui étaient à sa portée. Crabbe et Goyle s'empiffrait en se salissant. Drago mangeait tranquillement. Blaise et Pansy, eux aussi à Serpentard, plaisantaient gaiment en buvant de jus de citrouille. Harry soupçonnait fortement Blaise de séduire la jeune brune.

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore se releva, coupant ainsi court à toutes les conversations.

"Je tiens juste à préciser quelques points avant de vous laisser aller dans vos dortoirs. Tout d'abord la Forêt Interdite est, bien évidement, interdite, a tout les élèves. Je tien a dire que je le couloir de troisième étage est lui aussi interdit d'accès, a moins que vous ne vouliez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Notre concierge, Mr Rusard m'a aussi demandé de vous rappelez que la magie est interdite dans les couloirs et aussi plusieurs autres chose que vous trouverez affichées sur la porte de son bureau. Sur ce, jeunes gens, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Messieurs les préfet veuillez conduire les nouveaux à votre salle commune"

Tous les élèves se levèrent dans un grand bruit de raclement de banc. Harry suivit son préfet. Drago s'approcha de lui.

" T'as vu la tête que faisaient les profs quand le choixpeau t'as placé ? C'était trop drôle."

"Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien les déranger ?" répondit Harry

"Premièrement tes parents étaient tous les deux à Griffondor, alors tout le monde s'attendaient un peu à ce que tu y aille. Deuxièmement Tu-Sais-Qui était à Serpentard"

Harry porta machinalement sa main sur sa cicatrice pendant que Drago hochait de la tête pour répondre à son regard interrogatif. Harry ne dit rien puis releva la tête et répliquant.

"Mes parents étaient peut-être à Griffondor, mais je suis Harry avant d'être Potter. Et puis le choixpeau l'a dit : Serpentard est une maison pour les rusés qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins. Je suis sûr que j'ai ma place ici."

Drago sourit. Blaise s'avance lui aussi prit les deux garçons par les épaules et dit :

"T'a bien raison Ryry, t'es parfaitement chez toi ici."

Drago et Harry répliquèrent en même temps

"Ne m'appelle pas Ryry"

"Suis pas ton porteur Blaise."

Le jeune noir éclata de rire en ébouriffant les deux tignasses, blonde et brune, faisant ainsi rageait les deux amis.

Le préfet s'arrêta devant un mur dans les cachots. Il se retourna vers les Serpentard néophyte et leur dit.

"Voici notre salle commune. Le mot de passe pour y accéder est "Réussite".

Il se tourna vers le mur et prononça le mot de passe. Une grande porte en bois, peinte en argenté, apparut. Le préfet entra et invita les nouveaux à en faire de même. La porte donnait sur un couloir qui allait des deux côtés. Le préfet prit sur la droite. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs portes, qui était les toilettes garçons et filles. Le couloir, au bout de cinq mètre débouche sur une grande salle sur deux niveaux. Le premier, où ils étaient servait d'estrade et de salle des trophées Serpentard. Le deuxième niveau était un grand salon avec une grosse bibliothèque, un coin lecture, un coin repos et un cheminée. Le tout tapissé de vert et d'argent. Le sol, lui était couvert d'un tapis brun. Sur chaque cotés de la pièce était une porte. Le préfet leurs dit

"Nous sommes arrivés dans la salle commune. Si nous avions prit à gauche nous serions arrivé à la chambre de Préfet-en-Chef, qui seras vide cette années car les deux Préfets-en-Chefs (un garçon et une fille) sont à Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Vos dortoirs sont derrière ces portes. Les garçons a droite et les filles a gauche. Vos affaires y sont déjà. Le couvre-feu est à 21h30 et les cours commencent à 8h30 tachez donc d'être à l'heure pour ne pas perdre de points.

Harry, Drago, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle entrèrent dans leur dortoir. Six lits aux couvertures vertes était disposés en cercle autour un foyer de braise qui chauffait tout le dortoir. Crabbe dit

"C'est qui le dernier ? Parce qu'on est cinq et que y'a six lits."

_'Il sait compter lui ?_ pensa Harry. Malefoy explosa de rire en entendant ces pensées. Mais ce n'était pas un rire joyeux, franc comme il avait dans la barque, mais plutôt un rire moqueur hautain. Harry n'aimait pas vraiment ce rire. Il préférait un Drago plus naturel.

Une voix s'éleva dans le dortoir

"C'est le mien je crois"

Le groupe se retourna vers la porte. Un jeune garçon châtain aux yeux marrons se tenait debout a l'entrée du dortoir.

"Salut, dit il faiblement, Je m'appelle Théodore Nott"

Drago le regarda étonné._ 'Cette tafiole est à Serpentard ?'_pensa-t-il. Son regard gri croisa celui de Nott. Celui-ci sembla comprendre ses réflexions internes et s'insurgea violement.

"Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça, Malefoy. C'est pas parce que t'es un fils de bourge que t'es meilleur que moi."

_'Je comprend mieux' _

"Je ne te permet pas de me parler comme ça, _Nott_."

Son ton était sec et froid.

_'Décidément je n'aime vraiment pas ce Drago là'_ songea Harry.

Il choisit un lit entre Blaise et Drago. Dès qu'il eu fait son choix ses affaires apparurent d'un coup, ainsi qu'un ensemble d'uniformes aux couleurs de sa maison. Une enveloppe était elle aussi apparue sur le lit. Harry l'ouvrit et lut

Cher Monsieur Potter,

C'est avec une grande joie que nous vous accueillons à Poudlard dans la maison Serpentard.

Vos affaires devraient être à présent en vos possessions.

Si ça n'est pas le cas veuillez dès à présent votre directeur de maison, Severus Rogue, Professeur de potion.

Votre hibou a été transporté à la volière.

Vous pouvez l'utiliser quand vous voulez.

Veuillez vous rendre à la Grande Salle demain à 8h00 pour la remise de votre emploi du temps

En espérant que vous serez bien installé

Minerva McGonagall,

Sous-directrice,

Professeur de métamorphose

et directrice de Griffondor.

A la fin de sa lettre, Harry vu que les autres en avait aussi reçut une. Il demanda

"Vous en avez à faire, vous, du pedigree de l'autre mégère ?"

Tout le dortoir répondit dans un grand

"Non"

Drago rajouta

"Comme si ça intéressait quelqu'un."

Nott rajouta

"Vous n'avez pas un peu peur des cours vous ? Je veux dire c'est complètement diffèrent qu'a l'école moldue nan?"

Sa dernière phrase lui valut des regards mi-étonné, mi-écœuré

"T'es allais a l'école moldue toi ?" demanda Goyle

"Ben ouais pourquoi ?"

Crabbe cracha, Goyle grogna et tous les autres se détournèrent de Nott pour la soirée.

Dans son lit Harry se dit qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas parler de sa famille moldue. Puis il s'endormit en se disant qu'il était bien mieux sans eux et eux aussi surement.

Le lendemain matin Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas tout rêvé : Poudlard, sa sorcellerie, Serpentard et surtout Drago. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il se rendit compte s'il était dans un lit confortable et bien au chaud. Il sourit en se disant que s'il avait vraiment tout rêve il serait surement moins à l'aise. Il se redressa et vit Drago sortir d'une porte (a droite de l'entrée) qu'il n'avait pas remarquer hier. Voyant que Drago était vêtu s'une simple serviette autours des hanches et que ses cheveux était mouillés, Harry devina la pièce inconnue comme la salle de bain. Le brun s'extirpa de ses draps, prit son uniforme et fonça dans la salle de bain quand HORREUR il constata que c'était juste des cabines turc, C'est à dire qui ne cache que des tibias au torse. Devant le peu d'intimité qu'on lui offrait Harry se dit que finalement c'est mieux qu'une bassine et une éponge. Il vit Blaise encore sous la douche et choisit donc une cabine plus éloignée. Mais Blaise ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il changea de cabine pour se mettre à côté d'Harry, qui vira au rouge vif. Le métisse comprit son malaise et rigola en lui disant.

"T'en fait pas la vapeur cache tout. Et puis je ne pense pas aimer les hommes."

Harry n'était pas vraiment rassuré mais lui fit confiance. En effet dès le moment où il tourna le bouton d'eau chaude un nuage de vapeur envahit sa cabine, sans déborder dans la salle de bain. Harry était époustouflé devant une petite chose qui lui paraissait énorme. Blaise lui dit dans un sourire

"Pratique hein la magie"

Puis il sortit alors qu'Harry détourna le regard pour ne pas être tenté, même si Blaise avait mis sa serviette.

Il pensa de toutes ses forces

_ 'Ne plus rougir, ne plus rougir, ne plus rougir'_

Il prit sa douche assez rapidement puis sortit, en uniforme. Dans la salle commune Blaise et Drago semblaient l'attendre. Ils se rendirent donc tous dans la Grande Salle pour l'heure demandée. McGonagall leur donna leur emploi du temps et ils allèrent s'assoir à la table des Serpentard. Harry croisa Ron dur regard qui ne semblait toujours pas remis de sa répartition. Drago soupira.

"Quoi?" demanda Harry

"On a cours de potion et de métamorphose avec les Griffondor"

"Et alors ?"

"Et alors les griffy vont essayer de nous en faire baver."

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"Mais tu descend de quelle planète"

Blaise, qui avait suivit la conversation, s'étouffa de rire dans son jus de citrouille sous le regard amusé de Pansy.

"Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda Harry complètement perdu

Blaise inspira profondément et répondit

"Harry les Serpentard et les Griffondor se déteste depuis la création de l'école."

Harry ouvrit des yeux ébahi, conscient de son erreur. Mais en tant que Serpentard il ne peut montrer sa faiblesse. Il n'arriva cependant pas à s'empêcher de rougir. Blaise lui dit d'un ton mielleux

"Tu es trop mignonne quand tu rougit Ryry"

"Zabini, fais attention à ce que tu dis, répondit Harry beaucoup moins gentil, Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ca"

"Ok, Harrynouchet"

Harry s'étrangla. Le seul "...nouchet" qu'il connait c'est son cousin Dudley et vu ce qu'il est ce n'est pas un compliment. Le regard d'Harry se fit plus noir que jamais. Voyant que sa blague semblait mal appréciée, Blaise s'excusa mais Harry devint grognon le reste du repas. Crabbe et Goyle choisirent ce moment pour venir se joindre au groupe. Voyant l'humeur du brun nos deux "intellectuels" lui demandèrent

"Bah alors Potter on boude ? Ta maman te manque ?"

Ils ricanèrent de leur moquerie mais Harry se leva et se mit derrière eux. Il leur dit

"Ecoutez moi bien têtes de lard, mon humeur vous emmerde et si jamais je vous reprends à parler de mes parents je vous jette un sort qui vous arrachera tous vos poils un par un en commençant par ceux de votre appareil génital, si on le trouve."

Le ton sec et froid d'Harry fit blanchir les deux costauds. Goyle balbutia

"Tu bluff Potter. Tu ne connait aucun sort pour ça."

Harry se redressa, fier de son effet. Discrètement il tira un cheveu à chacun des deux compères qui s'enfuirent en hurlant de peur.

Malefoy n'est revenait pas.

"Ben ça alors Potter, et moi qi croyait que personne d'autre pouvait les calmer. Chapeau."

Harry marmonna un vague "merci" puis demanda, soudain moins grognon

"Sinon pourquoi s'inquiéter pour les griffy il suffit juste d'être plus malin qu'eux et puis voila"

"Ouais possible, dit Drago, en tout cas je ne m'inquiète pas pour les potions !"

Zabini haussa un sourcil en guise d'interrogation

"Ah ouais pourquoi ?"

"Rogue est un ami de la famille et qui plus est, mon parrain. Donc je le voit mal nous enlever des points au profit des Griffondor."

"Pratique" répondit Harry.

"Je te l'ai dit Harry, je t'apprendrai a bien choisir tes connaissances."

"J'ai hâte de commencer"

Pansy regarde sa montre et dit

"En parlant de commencer, on ferrait bien de se dépêcher nos cours commence dans cinq minutes."

La bande finit son petit-déjeuner et vitesse et fila à son premier cours de la journée.

**A suivre**


	4. Premières leçons

_Voilà le quatrième chapitre de "Pour une poignée de main". En lisant vos review j'ai compris que ce qui vous intéresser le plus ca serait la réaction de notre chef Servile. J'avais déjà ma petite idée en tête : Rogue sera fidèle a lui même c.à.d. favorisant les Serpentard et méprisant les Potter... Pour comprendre lisez ^^ ' j'ai décidé de répondre a chaque review personnellement c'est pourquoi aucune RAR n'apparait ici ^^ sauf en cas de question ; là je ferai une exception)_

Chapitre 4 : **Premières leçons**

_La bande finit son petit-déjeuner et vitesse et fila à son premier cours de la journée._

Le premier cours de l'année était enchantement qu'ils avaient avec les Poufsouffle. Les sorciers en herbes coururent dans le château comme des dératés, Drago en tête. Harry pensa qu'il fallait remercier son père pour le plan qu'il lui avait fournit.

_'Au moins_, pensa-t-il, _on ne risque pas de se perdre'_

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de cours juste avant la sonnerie. Quand celle-ci retentit la porte s'ouvrit pour faire place à un minuscule petit bonhomme. Il avait un barbe blanche jusqu'a sa taille et porté un chapeau pointu bleu azur. Il s'adressa aux élèves d'une voix fluette, comme mal muée.

"Bonjour, Je suis le professeur Flitwick. Votre enseignant d'enchantement, ou sortilèges comme certains l'appelle*, pour cette année. Veuillez rentrer et prendre places."

Toutes les premières années obéirent sans discuter. La salle se tenait en longueur et trois niveaux de gradins encadraient les centres. Harry, Drago, Blaise et Pansy se mirent côte-à-côte au deuxième niveau, juste devant le bureau du professeur. Celui-ci s'installa sur une pile de coussins pour être à la bonne hauteur et, surtout, être vu de tous. Et le cours commença.

Le professeur Flitwick leur annonça le programme de l'année et leur dicta le matériel nécessaire. Blaise et Pansy jouaient au morpion, Drago prenait notes de tout et Harry essayait de suivre mais semblait plus intéressé par l'observation des autres élèves; C'est ainsi qu'il vu Crabbe et Goyle, en face de lui, qui discutaient en le regardant d'un air mauvais. Harry leur sourit en jouant avec sa baguette. Il dut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand il vit les deux abrutis blanchir.

A la fin du cours ils se rendirent en métamorphose, en commun avec les Griffondor. Le professeur McGonagall les fit rentrer et leur donna à chacun un manuel dans lequel ils devaient faire des recherches sur la métamorphose.

_'Décidément elle n'est vraiment pas commodes la mégère'_ pensa Harry. Drago lui sourit en guise d'approbation. Harry prit un bout de parchemins écrivit quelque chose et le lui fit passer.

" On commence quand mon entrainement ?"

Drago lut le message et lui répondit au dos

" Demain soir on finit en avances, donc on pourra s'exercer"

Harry eu un merveilleux sourire de ravissement. Puis il se replongea dans ses recherches ou McGonagall allait le tuer. Il jeta entendit un cri d'exclamation venant d'une Griffondor. Il leva la tête et vit son professeur se métamorphosée en chat. I quiet il allait se levait pour voir ce qu'elle avait mais Drago le retint en lui murmurant "Animagus".

Harry le regarda étonné et Drago lui écrivit

" Un Animagus est un sorcier qui peut se transformer en un animal à volonté"

Harry se demanda si le blond ne se moquait pas mais celui-ci, ayant entendu ses pensées, lui fit "non" de la tête. La magie est vraiment fantastique se dit' il finalement.

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit en fracas et deux Griffondor entrèrent en courant. Le brun reconnut Weasley et Longdubat. Il vit Hermione Granger soupirer au premier rang

Ron dit à son camarade

"Heureusement qu'on est à l'heure. Imagine un peu le tête de la vielle McGonagall si on avait été en retard."

Apparement ils n'avaient pas noté la présence du chat du le bureau. Celui sauta de son perchoir et le professeur de métamorphose atterrit à sa place. Ron semblât impressionner la félicita. Longdubat lui était trop rouge et trop effrayé pour parler. McGonagall leur ordonna d'aller à leur place et de commencer leurs devoirs, avec un supplément pour leur retard.

La matinée se fini sans problèmes et les Serpentard allèrent déjeuner. Crabbe et Goyle prenait toujours le soin de mettre au moins une personne entre eux et Harry. Drago n'avait pas dit un mot sauf pour envoyer balader deux autres premières années de Poufsouffle qui étaient sur leur chemin. Harry lui jetait des regards moitié-étonnés moitié-agacé par son comportement.

Le premier cours de l'après midi était potions, toujours avec les Griffondor. Harry ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ceux-ci pouvait bien détester les Serpentard. IL descendit dans les cachots avec ses amis. Ils attendaient que le professeur Rogue les fasse rentrer quand un groupe de Griffondor les rejoint. Ron et Longdubat était accompagner pas un garçon avec des trace d'explosion sur son visage et les cheveux en bataille et un noir assez grand pour son âge. Ron se mit face à Harry et l'observa avec dégout. Le brun essaya de l'ignorer mais au bout de cinq minutes de fixations intensives Harry craqua

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Weasley ?" cracha t'il

"A toi ? répondit 'il, Rien tu me dégoute."

"Ah ouais, pourtant dans le train je te dégoutais pas quand t'as su qui j'était."

"Ouais mais c'était avant que tu nous trahisses."

Harry s'énervait de plus en plus

"Que je vous trahisse ?, demanda t'il, Je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'avoir était avec toi ne serai-ce qu'un seul. Tout ce que tu voulais c'était lécher les bottes du Survivant, sans même prendre en compte le mal qu'il a dut subir pour avoir ce titre de merde. Alors c'est plutôt toi qui me dégoûte"

Le Griffondor noir s'avança et dit

" Calme toi Potter ce que Ron voulait dire c'est que tout le monde s'attendait a ce que tu viennes chez nous c'est tout."

Ron s'emporta lui aussi

"La ferme Dean. Je voulais vraiment dire qu'il nous a trahis. Tu verras le garçon-qui-a-survécut va devenir le prochain mage noir et Tu-sais-qui aura l'air aussi puissant qu'une bouse de dragon."

Harry sourit. Cet imbécile vient de lui ouvrir une brèche

"Puisque que tu connais mon avenir et mes projets, t'aurai peut-être dut essayer d'être sympas avec moi plutôt que de m'insulter.

"VOUS VOYEZ, cria Ron, IL ME MENACE. Cet enfoiré va tous nous anéantir alors autant en finir tout de suite."

Le roux sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry qui reste impassible. A cet instant Rogue ouvrit la porte du cachot et regarda la scène avec fureur

"WEASLEY, hurla-t-il, trente points de moins pour Griffondor pour avoir agressé un élève dans les couloirs. Potter, évitez de semer la panique dès votre arrivée. Je ne suis pas sur que ca vous aidera."

Les deux concernés dire en cœur un "oui, professeur" ce qui leur valut un regard noir de l'autre.

Les élèves entrèrent un par un dans le cachot. Ron et Longdubat furent obligés de se mettre au premier rang. Le garçon avec des traces d'explosion fut arrêté par le professeur avant même qu'il ne franchisse la porte

"Finnigan, dit le professeur, Qu'est ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ?"

Harry vit qu'en plus d'être sale, son uniforme était complètement froissé et désordonné

"Ca fera cinq points de moins pour Griffondor et rhabillez vous avant d'entrer. Si jamais je vous revois comme ca vous serez exclus du cours avec une retenue. Suis-je bien clair ?"

Finnigan murmura un vague "oui"

Harry était aux anges. Ce cours allait surement être son préféré.

_'Je ne savais pas que voir ces idiots de Griffondor se faire humilier était si divertissant'_ pensa t'il en regardant Drago qui lui offrit son premier vrai sourire depuis la rentée, la veille. _'Enfin'_. Drago le regarda soudain d'un regard interrogatif. Harry compris pourquoi et rougit en se concentrant sur le tableau soudain très intéressant.

Rogue monta sur l'estrade où son chaudron fumait sur son bureau.

"Je suis le professeur Rogue, maître des potions. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez tout de l'art subtil qu'est la préparation de potion. Cependant pour certain sélectionné-il dirigea son regard vers Drago- qui ont des prédispositions. Je peux pour apprendre à ensorceler l'esprit d'un homme, a emprisonner ses sens. Je peux vous enseigner comment mettre la Gloire en bouteille et à distiller la Grandeur et même à enfermer la Mort dans un flacon. Puis encore, certains sont peut être venu à Poudlard avec de telle habilitées qu'ils se croient permit de ne pas suivre en cours."

La salle se remplit de murmure. Rogue les fit taire en criant

"LONGDUBAT !"

"Oui, monsieur", répondit celui-ci, en relevant la tête qu'il avait gardé baissée, clairement effrayé.

"Qu'est ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?"

Hermione Granger, assise devant lui, leva la main à toute vitesse. Le Griffondor semblait de plus en plus apeuré

"Je ne sais pas monsieur", parvint il à articuler

"Bon, essayons encore. Où iriez vous, Mr Longdubat, si je vous demandez de me ramener un bézoard ?"

Le jeune brun rougit de plus en plus et essaya de s'enfoncer dans le sol en secouant la tête en signe de négation

"Vous ne savez pas ? Bien. Quel est la différence entre le napel et le Tue-loup ?"

Longdubat répéta encore plus faiblement

"Je ne sais pas monsieur, mais Hermione doit savoir elle"

Il la montra du doigt alors qu'elle se tortiller sur sa chaise comme pour se faire plus haute

"Navrant, fit Rogue, de plus je demanderai à miss Granger de bien vouloir arrêter de se trémousser. Nous savons tous que vous connaissez la réponse. Mais vous n'êtes malheureusement pas interrogée."

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son directeur de maison venait de rabaisser un pauvre griffy et Miss Je-Sais-Tout en une simple phrase. Il chuchota à Drago

"Waw, il a la classe ton parrain"

Drago hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

Le cours continua sur l'apprentissage des ingrédients et des mélanges défendus.

A la fin de la journée, tous les élèves allèrent diner. En rejoignant la Grande Salle Harry entendu dans son "On t'aura sale traître". Il se retourna et vit Weasley et ses copains. Longdubat lui tira la manche en lui disant de le laisser tranquille. Drago lança alors

"Tu ferai mieux d'écouter ton chien la belette. D'ailleurs tu l'as volé où ?"

"Ta gueule Malefoy", s'insurgea Ron

"Oh tu l'as pas volé? Mais dit, tes parents vont mourir de faim pour t'avoir fait ce cadeau. T'as pas honte ?"

Le ton sarcastique de Drago fit perdre à Ron tout son sang froid. Il se jeta à main nue sur le blond mais les deux chiens de garde des Serpentard étaient là. En moins de deux Ron était au sol le nez en sang et la joue enflée.

Il s'enfui avec ses camarades en criant

"Tu me le paieras Malefoy."

Le soir même Harry repensa à sa journée. Il fallait faire attention à Weasmoche et compagnie dans les jours qui suivent.

Le lendemain matin était consacrée aux leçons de vols. Drago et Ron découvrirent avec horreur qu'ils seraient encore ensemble pour ces leçons.

"Changement de dernière minutes, dit une voix derrière eux, vous aurez vos leçons ensembles avec moi"

Une dame en robe ample noire, aux cheveux gris et court s'avança parmi eux, divisant ainsi la classe en deux groupes. Bien évidemment chaque maison restait avec ses compagnons

"Bonjour à tous, reprit la sorcière, je suis Mrs Bibine votre professeur de vols. Bienvenue a votre premier cours de vols. Que tout le monde vienne se placer a gauche de son balai. Allez dépêchez-vous... . Tendez la main droite au dessus du balais et dites ' Debout' "

Harry s'exécuta. Son balai vint se mettre tout seul dans sa main. Il vit que Drago aussi avait son balai. Blaise et Pansy y arrivèrent au bout de la troisième tentative. Crabbe se prit son balai dans la figure et Goyle voulut utiliser son pied pour le faire venir dans sa main. Résultat son pied était coincé sous le balai. Mrs Bibine reprit

"Bien, maintenant que vous tenez votre balais vous l'enfourchez - tous le firent, sauf Goyle qui se débattait avec son balais pour sauver son pied - et à "trois" vous frappez le sol avec votre pied pour décoller. Un.... Deux... "

Le "Trois" ne vint jamais car Théodore Nott commencer à s'envoler.

"Mr Nott dit Mrs Bibine, redescendez immédiatement !"

"Je peux pas, je contrôle rien du tout"

Il s'éleva haut dans les airs et son balais l'envoya se fracasser contres les murs du château. Finalement Nott tomba de son balai pour s'écraser sur la pelouse. Tous accoururent vers lui. Le professeur l'examina rapidement et dit

"Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Vous, tous restez au sol. Si je vois un seul balais dans les airs, celui qui est dessus pourras allez faire ses valises."

Sur ce elle partit avec Théo.

Ron dit soudain

"Regardez, cet imbécile de Nott a fait tomber sa montre."

Il tendait fièrement une montre à gousset en argent. Harry avait vu Théo jouait avec plusieurs fois la veille au soir. Il s'avança et dit

"Donnes la moi Weasley !"

"Viens la chercher."

Il s'éleva dans les aires avec Finnigan. Et commencèrent à se faire des passes pour narguer Harry. Drago s'approcha et dit

"Allons-y Harry. Il faut récupérer cette montre."

Les deux Serpentard s'élevèrent dans le ciel et commencèrent à pourchasser Ron et son copain. Ces deux là continuaient leur jeu de passe. Drago accéléra et attrapa la montre au vol entre deux échanges. Il la lança à Harry mais Ron avait fait demi-tour et la récupéra. Harry le menaça

"Rend la moi ou je te fais tomber de ton balais"

Ron eu un sourire satisfait.

"Si tu la veut vas la chercher"

Il lança la montre de toutes ses forces dans les airs. Harry parti à sa poursuite. Ils passèrent la cour de l'horloge. La montre perdit de l'altitude. Harry accéléra et attrapa la montre juste avant qu'elle ne s'explose sur le mur externe de ce qui devait être les cachots. Harry ne vit pas Rogue se rapprochait vivement de la fenêtre.

Le Serpentard rentra dans le parc en compagnie de Malefoy qui l'avait suivit en évitant les projectiles des deux Griffondor. Ceux ci lancèrent une pomme a toute vitesse mais Drago la saisi au vol et l'envoya rencontrer le balais de Ron qui en perdit le contrôle et dut redescendre. Les deux vert et argent furent applaudit par leur maison. Rogue surgit de nulle part dans le parc en hurlant

"POTTER, MALEFOY"

Le blond et le brun se retournèrent

"Venez avec moi s'il vous plait"

Ils pensèrent qu'ils étaient finis et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à faire leurs valises mais Rogue les amena dans la cour et leur présenta un élève de sixième année.

"Potter, Malefoy, voici Marcus Flint, capitaine de notre équipe de quidditch"

Flint les salua de la tête

"Flint, reprit Rogue, j'ai vos deux équipier manquant"

**A suivre**


	5. Découverte

Chapitre 5 **D****écouvertes.**

_"Flint, reprit Rogue, j'ai vos deux équipier manquant" _

Sur le moment les deux garçons ne comprirent pas. Ils n'étaient pas exclus, ils étaient récompensés ! Rogue leur dit qu'ils pouvaient retourner dans leur dortoir et qu'il parlerait à Mrs Bibine. Ils passèrent devant les élèves de Griffondor en souriant. Ron leur lança :

"On se revoit pas demain sale traître"

Il reçut pour toute réponse deux sourires vainqueurs.

Le soir même la nouvelle du recrutement d'Harry et Drago faisait le tour du château. Au diner on vint les voir pour demander confirmation et tous repartaient étonnés. Blaise s'assit a coté d'eux.

"Alors comme ça vous êtes dans l'équipe de quidditch ? Je croyais que les premières années ne pouvaient pas avoir leur propre balai. D'ailleurs, vous n'en avez même pas. Vous allez faire comment ?"

Drago finit tranquillement son verre et lui répondit :

"Très simple : Rogue a écrit à mon père lui informant de ma nomination au poste de poursuiveur. Et mon très cher père nous envoi nos balais par hibou demain."

Harry se réveilla lorsqu'il entendit le "_nous_ envoi _nos_ balais"

"Une minute Drago. T'as bien dit que ton père allait envoyer des balais pour nous deux ?

"Oui, pourquoi ça te pose un problème ?"

"Nan c'est juste que j'ai assez d'argent sur mon compte pour me payer mon balais. Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air d'un profiteur."

"Harry, gronda Drago, ma famille est très riche. Et ça fait plaisir à mon père de nous faire ce cadeau. Après tout si ça fait gagner Serpentard."

Harry haussa les épaules en guise d'abandon. Les jeunes Serpentard finirent leur diner et allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain se passa sans histories. Ron était encore plus dégouté de ne pas avoir réussi à se débarrasser de Harry et Drago, mais aussi de leur avoir permis d'entrer dans l'équipe de quidditch. Au diner deux grands hiboux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle avec deux paquets allongés. Drago eu un sourire radieux devant les têtes renfrognées de Weasley et Finnigan. Il ouvrit très lentement son paquet, comme pour narguer les griffy, et ne se donna même pas la peine de paraître surprise quand il vit le dernier modèle de balais sur le marché. La belette et son chien sortirent de la salle d'un pas rageur.

Les mois passèrent, Harry et Drago avaient eu le temps d'exposer leur talent d'Attrapeur et de Poursuiveur lors des nombreux entrainements. Il n'était pas rare de voir une foule immense de fans s'attrouper dans les gradins pour voir les deux Princes de Serpentard virevolter dans le ciel du terrain de jeu.

Un soir de novembre, alors que Drago s'ennuyait dans la salle commune il alla chercher Harry, en train de lire dans le dortoir. Drago lui avait donné un livre sur les sortilèges d'attaque et de défense primaire. Harry appréciait particulièrement le maléfice de jambe-en-coton. Plusieurs fois cet idiot de rouquin s'était écrasé sur le sol dans un couloir, sans pouvoir se relever. Drago entra dans le dortoir et alla s'assoir sur le lit du brun. Celui-ci ferma son livre et le regarda en attendant qu'il parle.

"Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi on ne peut pas aller au troisième étage." Finit-il par demander.

Le brun le regarda puis sourit malicieusement.

"Alors dans ce cas, allons voir pourquoi on ne peut pas aller au troisième étage"

Drago soupira

"Pourquoi est-ce que quand tu prévois de faire une infraction au règlement ça semble toujours plus palpitant qu'avec moi ?"

"Ça Dray, j'en sais rien."

Les deux garçons sortirent de la salle commune, et sortirent des cachots. Ils avançaient l'air de rien dans les escaliers. Puis, grâce à un sort que Drago connaissait, ils firent pivoter un escalier pour qu'il mène au troisième étage. Ils s'avancèrent en jetant de discrets regards autours d'eux puis poussèrent la porte.

Un grand couloir sombre, avec d'énormes piliers leur faisait face. Ils lancèrent tout deux un "Lumos" et l'obscurité disparut. Les fenêtres de l'étage étaient condamnées et seule une grosse porte en bois, tout au fond, décorait le couloir. Les deux élèves s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte. Harry essaya de l'ouvrir mais elle était verrouillée.

"A ton avis c'est dangereux ce qu'il y a derrière la porte ?" demanda t-il

"Surement, sinon le vieux citronné n'aurait pas interdit l'accès."

"Tu veux aller voir ?"

"Pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte." Répondit le blond en sortant sa baguette.

" _Visio"_ murmura t-il. La porte perdit ses couleurs jusqu'à devenir translucide.

"Waow," souffla Harry, "faut que je le retienne celui-là"

"Évite juste de le faire sur la porte de tes parents la nuit…"

Drago frissonna

"Mauvais souvenir"

Le blond se tourna vers la porte invisible et cria de surprise. Harry regarda lui aussi. Il devint livide. De l'autre coté de la porte se tenait un énorme chien à trois têtes en train de dormir. Drago s'écria :

"MAIS ILS SONT MALADES DE GARDER CA ICI."

Le chien fut réveillé par le bruit. Il se redressa, pour devenir encore plus effrayant, et aboya en essayant d'enfoncer la porte. Drago annula son sort de visibilité et courut vers la sortie, Harry à ses trousses.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans la tour de l'horloge, à bout de souffle. Harry dit alors :

" Ils sont fous dans cette école. Faudrait être un géant pour le maitriser ce clebs…"

Il se redressa les yeux grands ouverts;

"… ou un _demi_-géant"

Il prit Drago par le poignet et le tira vers le parc.

"Harry tu m'expliques ce que tu fais là ?"

"T'es d'accord que pour maitriser cette bête il faut être assez fort non ?"

"Ouais et alors ?"

"Et alors... Hagrid"

"La grosse brute ?"

"Au lieu de dire des conneries, avances"

Les deux élèves arrivèrent devant la cabane du garde-chasse. Harry tambourina à la porte. Le demi-géant apparu.

"Harry ? Mais que fais tu ici ?"

"Hagrid qui garde le chien à trois têtes ?"

_''C'est un peu direct mais il le faut.'_ pensa t-il

"Qui t'as parlé de Touffu ?"

"Touffu" répéta-il.

Malefoy s'avança.

"Cette chose a un nom ?"

"Bonsoir à toi aussi. Et oui, il a un nom, Touffu est à moi."

Harry s'impatienta.

"Bon d'accord ce monstre est à vous mais sinon que fait-il dans le château ?"

Hagrid regarda le jeune brun d'un air intrigué.

"Je sais pas comment vous avez fait pour savoir qu'il était là. Et non je ne veux pas le savoir", rajouta t-il alors que Harry ouvrait la bouche."Mais cette histoire ne vous regarde pas. C'est une affaire entre le professeur Dumbledore et Nicholas Flamel et..."

Il se rendit compte de son erreur. Il ferma la porte en marmonnant.

"J'aurai pas dû dire ça, j'aurai vraiment pas dû dire ça...

Drago se tourna vers Harry.

"Bon bah voilà, on sait ce que garde le chien"

"Tu plaisantes ?! On a rien appris"

Ils partirent vers le château

"Harry, ça t'arrives d'écouter ? _Touffu_ garde quelque chose en rapport avec le directeur et ce Flamel"

Harry réfléchit.

"Le jour où Hagrid est venue me chercher il m'a emmené à Gringotts. On est passé à mon coffre mais aussi à un autre, avec une sécurité bien plus importante. Hagrid y a prit le petit paquet qu'il y avait dedans, pour Dumbledore. Peut-être que ça a un rapport ?"

"Peut-être. En tout cas, je vais demander à Blaise qui est Flamel. Vu le temps qu'il passe à la bibliothèque il doit savoir."

"En fait" répondit Harry "s'il est à la bibliothèque c'est pour pouvoir observer Granger."

Drago s'arrêta net.

"Attends une seconde. T'as bien dit Granger ? Miss Je-Sais-Tout ?"

"Bah j'en connais pas d'autre. Depuis que Pansy lui a dit qu'elle craquait sur Théo, il se rabat sur Granger, juste pour la faire rager"

"Quoi ? Pansy a craqué sur Théo ?"

"Pour en revenir à Flamel, autant demander à Granger"

"Tu réfléchis à ce que tu dis ? Tu nous vois aller demander à Granger quelque chose comme ça ?"

"Bon bah je vais le faire alors."

Ils se séparèrent au pied des escaliers. Harry partit vers la bibliothèque et Drago descendit vers la salle commune. Harry l'entendit marmonner pour lui-même.

"J'y crois pas Pansy et Théo..."

Le brun sourit et monta au deuxième étage où se trouvait la bibliothèque. Il y entra tandis que Mme Pince lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Il passa le rayon "Magie à travers les âges" et arriva à une rangée de table. Il vit sur l'une d'elle une pile de livres derrière laquelle se trouvait une tête brune. Harry regarda par dessus la pile de livres. Une cascade de cheveux broussailleux recouvrait un rouleau de parchemin.

"Salut Hermione" fit Harry.

L'interpelée leva la tête.

"Salut Potter" répondit-elle un peu sèchement.

"Je peux m'assoir ?"

"Si tu veux".

Harry s'assit et se mit a côté d'elle.

"Écoute je sais que je suis un peu chiant avec Ron mais il l'a cherché".

Hermione posa sa plume et regarda Harry dans les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ?"

"Deux choses. Premièrement, j'ai rien contre toi donc appelle moi Harry s'il te plait."

"Si ça te fait plaisir _Harry_."

"Deuxièmement, je voulais savoir si tu savais quelque chose sur Nicolas Flamel ?"

Hermione le regarde suspicieuse.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que ça a peut être un rapport avec le troisième étage".

La brune s'indigna.

"T'es allé au troisième étage ? Mais il est interdit."

"Franchement Hermione, tu vois un Serpentard respecter tout ce qu'on lui dit de faire ?"

"Je dois avouer que non. Sinon pour ta question, j'ai lu ce nom quelque part mais je ne me souviens plus trop où. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais chercher et quand j'aurai trouvé je te fais signe."

"Merci c'est sympa"

Il lui sourit et quitta la bibliothèque. Le week-end allait être très long...

**A suivre**


	6. Halloween et complications

Chapitre 6 **Halloween et complications**

_Il lui sourit et quitta la bibliothèque. Le week-end allait être très long..._

Harry redescendit à la Salle Commune. Il y trouva Blaise et Pansy en grande conversation qui risquaient fortement de finir en dispute. Il chercha Drago du regard. Ne le trouvant pas, il testa un des trucs que Drago lui avait appris en début d'année. Il ferma les yeux, imagina des couloirs devant lui. Il entendait faiblement des paroles venir de ceux-ci. Il sourit. Il entendait les pensées des gens présents dans la pièce. Il se concentra sur un couloir et entendit la voix de Pansy

'_Imbécile tu ne vois pas que c'est pour te faire réagir que je m'intéresse à Théo. C'est toi que je veux'_

Le brun se concentra sur un autre. Blaise pensait

'_Pourquoi tu restes là à attendre ? Embrasses-la tout de suite.'_

Il se déconnecta et élargit l'étendue de sa légimencie (comme l'appelait Drago). Il trouva les pensées du blond. Harry rouvrit les yeux. Drago était dans le dortoir. Le Serpentard entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur son lit. Il se tourna vers le blond qui ne semblait pas l'avoir vu.

« Dray ? » appela-t-il « Ça va ? »

« Ouais » grogna l'interpellé « pourquoi tu veux que ça n'aille pas ? »

Le brun se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le lit du blondinet grincheux.

" Franchement la vie, c'est n'importe quoi. Comment est-ce qu'on peut faire semblant de s'intéresser à quelqu'un pour rendre jaloux celui qu'on aime ? - Harry se tourna vers son ami - Eh Blondinette je te parle."

Le surnom valut au brun de se retrouver par terre sous les coups de pied du blond.

"Aller Drago fait pas la gueule. Fallait bien que je te fasse réagir." Il s'assit contre son lit." En plus comme je sais qu'entre Nott et toi c'est pas le grand amour ce que je sais va surement te faire plaisir."

"Ah ouais ?" grogna Drago

"Ce pauvre Théo va se prendre un gros râteau. Pansy s'en fout complètement de lui"

Drago sauta du lit et s'accroupit en face d'Harry.

'_Un vrai petit chien'_ pensa Harry. Drago le frappa au dessus de la tête et dit

« J'ai entendu. Bon sinon je croyais que Pansy avait flashé sur lui. »

« Ouais moi aussi. Mais en te cherchant grâce au pistage mental j'ai capté ses pensées. Elle est dingue de Blaise. »

« Et cet imbécile drague la sang-de-bourbe. »

Harry le regarda l'air d'être complètement perdu

« La quoi ? »

« Sang-de-Bourbe. Ça veut dire qu'elle est née-moldue »

« Ah, ok »

« A propos d'elle. Tu lui as demandé ? »

« Oui. Elle connaît le nom mais elle ne se souvient plus où elle l'a lu. »

« C'est tout du Griffondor ça. »

« Si tu veux. Bon tu viens ? »

« Où ça ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici tout le week-end alors bouges-toi »

Alors que le blond se levait Crabbe et Goyle entrèrent dans le dortoir.

« Dégages Potter. On doit parler à Drago ».

Harry se retourna, menaçant :

« Tiens donc, mes têtes de lard adorées » miaula-t-il, juste avant de prendre un ton sec « Foutez-moi le camp avant que je sorte ma baguette sinon vous allez le regretter »

Drago mit une main sur son épaule pour le calmer.

« Laisse Harry. – il se tourna vers les deux compères – Vous voulez quoi vous deux ? »

« Il faut qu'on te parle,_ seuls_ »

« Harry je te rejoins dans le Hall »

« Ok. »

Le Survivant sortit en fusillant Goyle du regard et se dirigea vers le Hall. Quelques minutes plus tard Drago le rejoignit.

« Ils voulaient quoi les deux cons ? »

« Savoir pourquoi je les avais laissé tomber »

« Tu les as laissé tomber ? »

Drago soupira

« Franchement tu me voyais me trimbaler ces deux abrutis toute ma vie ? »

« Franchement ? Ouais »

« T'es con tu sais ? »

« On a dû me le dire au moins une fois. »

« Bon trêve de plaisanteries, tu veux faire quoi ? »

"Mémoriser le château ça te dit ?"

"Ok"

Ils partirent alors à l'exploration de l'école.

Les semaines passèrent et les vacances arrivèrent. La relation entre Pansy et Blaise ne s'était pas vraiment améliorée. Chaque jour ils se disputaient pour un rien. Le trente-et-un octobre, Harry attendait avec impatience le festin du soir. Il n'avait jamais fait Halloween autre part que dans son placard ou à nettoyer la cuisine, alors un Halloween chez les sorciers, pour lui, c'était Noël en avance. Les cours passèrent à une lenteur phénoménale et Granger s'était encore fait remarquer en Enchantement avec son sort de lévitation. Finalement le dîner arriva. La Grande salle était décorée en orange. Des citrouilles sculptées flottaient dans les airs. Des friandises étaient dispersées sur chaque table, ainsi que des gâteaux et toute autre sorte de pâtisseries. Harry et Drago se régalèrent. Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux autres tables. Il nota qu'Hermione était absente alors qu'elle était habituellement toujours avec Patil et Brown. Il fit part de sa remarque au groupe. Pansy lui répondit :

"Miss Je-Sais-Tout s'est enfermée dans les toilettes des filles, au deuxième étage, et y a pleuré tout l'après-midi."

Drago lui chuchota :

"Tu crois qu'elle a trouvé pour Flamel ?"

"Justement c'est pour ça que je la cherchais."

La bande d'amis se concentra à nouveau sur le festin. Soudain les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et le professeur Quirrel entra en hurlant :

"UN TROLL, UN TROLL DANS LES CACHOTS."

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la salle, blanc comme un linge. Tout le monde le regardait. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva en regardant le professeur de DCFM avec attention.

"Je voulais vous prévenir" murmura ce dernier avant de s'évanouir.

Un silence de mort se fit dans la salle. Puis tous les élèves se mirent à crier. Ils se levèrent précipitamment et se dirigèrent vers les portes. Le directeur cria :

"SILEEEEEEEEEENCE, je vous pris de ne pas paniquer. Les préfets vont ramener les étudiants dans leurs salles communes et les professeurs vont venir avec moi dans les cachots. Les élèves de Serpentard iront dans la salle de métamorphose du professeur McGonagall pour ne pas croiser le troll".

Tout le monde s'exécuta dans un calme absolu. Dans le grand escalier Harry entendit Parvati Patil demander à son amie :

"Tu sais où est Hermione ? Je ne la trouve pas."

Harry s'arrêta net. Il murmura :

"Hermione..."

"Quoi ?" demanda Drago.

"Hermione, elle sait pas pour le troll."

"On s'en fout Harry, allez viens."

"Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle meure moi."

"C'est qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, et de Griffondor, en plus."

"Peut être mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la laisser mourir."

Il quitta les Serpentard et se dirigea vers le deuxième étage. Drago le suivit à contrecœur. Harry lui dit en passant :

"Si on la sauve, t'auras une image de héros."

_'Ouais mais d'une Sang-de-Bourbe'_

Ils arrivèrent à l'étage voulu. En se dirigeant vers les toilettes, Harry vit quelque chose qui l'effraya : le troll entrait dans les toilettes des filles. Drago soupira et dit :

"Trop simple : on l'enferme dans les toilettes et on appelle un prof."

"T'es malade ? Et Hermione ?"

"Bah elle sera décorée à titre posthume."

"T'es ignoble."

Sur ce il pénétra dans les toilettes. Hermione criait, cachée comme elle pouvait dans une cabine. Le troll abattit sa massue, détruisant ainsi la moitié des cabines. La jeune Griffondor avança à quatre-pattes jusqu'aux lavabos. Harry sortit sa baguette et lança :

"_Rictusempra_"

Le troll fut projeté contre le mur au fond de la pièce. Il se retourna, visiblement furieux.

"Amènes-toi, tête de con. Allez, viens par là."

Il relança le sort d'éjection. Drago entra dans la pièce, baguette brandit.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fout Harry ?"

"J'essaye de le tenir à l'écart. Ca se voit pas ?" ragea l'interpellé.

Drago se tint devant lui face au troll.

"_Incarcerem_" cria-t-il

Des liens apparurent et emprisonnèrent le troll. Celui-ci tenta de se débattre mais les liens se resserrèrent. Sa colère dédoubla. Il se mit à se tortiller dans tous les sens, sa massue valdinguant au dessus des têtes des trois élèves. Puis Harry prononça :

"_Stupéfix_"

Le monstre s'immobilisa et tomba dans un grand fracas. Hermione sauta au coup d'Harry en lui disant "merci" entre deux sanglots.

Les professeurs, attirés par le bruit, entrèrent dans les toilettes. La directrice de Griffondor parut prise d'une syncope. Elle se tourna vers Harry et Hermione en ordonnant :

"Expliquez-vous tous les deux."

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu répondre le professeur Rogue répondit :

"Il est clair que Miss Granger a été attaqué par le troll et que ces deux jeunes gens l'ont sauvés."

Les trois élèves soupirèrent.

"Cependant je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt étrange de savoir qu'elle se trouvait avec le troll"

McGonagall le réprimanda :

"Il avait quitté les cachots, Severus, Il a pu aller n'importe où."

"En tous cas j'accorde vingt points à Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy pour avoir sauvés Ms Granger."

Harry le regarda. Il remarqua qu'il était blessé à la jambe. Le professeur cacha sa jambe avec sa cape. Il partit après avoir froidement regardé le professeur Quirrel qui restait en retrait. Celui ci s'avança et bégaya, comme à son habitude :

"B...Bon T...t..t..travail. V..vous de..d...devriez allez d...d..dor...dormir maint..t..tenant"

Les trois élèves s'en allèrent. Dans les escaliers Hermione remercia Harry et Drago encore une fois. Le blond fut clairement dégouté qu'elle lui parle. Harry, une fois dans leur dortoir, lui dit

"Mais pourquoi t'es comme ça ?"

"Comme ça quoi ?" répondit il.

"Ecœuré, distant, chiant avec Granger ?"

"C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe Harry !" se défendit-il "elle n'a rien à faire ici."

"Il y a des fois où je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté de te serrer la main."

Drago parut blessé. Le brun n'y prêta pas attention et alla se coucher en pensant à ce qui l'attendait demain. Sa renommée de Sauveur allait sûrement ressortir.


	7. Changements

_Bonjour a tous. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps. J'avais peu de disponibilité. Mais là je profite d'être malade pour continuer la fic. Pour me faire pardonner je vais faire un chapitre bien plus long^^_

_**Juste pour rappeler où on en est dans l'histoire **__: Lors de banquet d'halloween Quirrel est rentré dans la salle annonça la présence d'un troll. Harry et Drago sont partis a la recherche d'Hermione, qui s'est enfermée dans les toilettes. Problème, le troll y est entré. Les deux Serpentard l'ont donc sauvé mais avec des sort pas vraiment au programme de première année._

_Les trois élèves s'en allèrent. Dans les escaliers Hermione remercia Harry et Drago encore une fois. Le blond fut clairement dégouté qu'elle lui parle. Harry, une fois dans leur dortoir, lui dit_

_"Mais pourquoi t'es comme ça ?"_

_"Comme ça quoi ?" répondit il._

_"Écœuré, distant, chiant avec Granger ?"_

_"C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe Harry !" se défendit-il "elle n'a rien à faire ici."_

_"Il y a des fois où je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté de te serrer la main."_

_Drago parut blessé. Le brun n'y prêta pas attention et alla se coucher en pensant à ce qui l'attendait demain. Sa renommée de Sauveur allait sûrement ressortir._

Chapitre 7 **Changements**

Alors que sa relation avec Drago se faisait de plus en plus froide et distante, Harry se rapprocha d'Hermione. Il la rejoignait à la bibliothèque et travaillaient ensembles. Leur aventure dans les toilettes ne passa bien évidemment pas inaperçue et tout le monde les abordait pour avoir des détails. Chaque fois le brun restait vague et misait tout sur la chance. Et chaque fois Hermione se demandait où, quand et comment les deux premières années avaient bien pu apprendre de tels sortilèges. Elle se décida à interroger Harry. Ils sortaient de la bibliothèque pour aller dans le parc.

« Harry ? » demanda la jeune Griffondor.

« Oui ? »

« Je me demandais... » Hermione ne savait pas trop comment lancer le sujet. Par manque d'idée elle se lança.

« Où as-tu appris ces sorts ? Ils ne sont qu'au programme de cinquième année et purement théorique. »

Harry soupira. Il se disait bien qu'elle allait lui poser la question. Il s'assit au pied d'un arbre, non loin du lac, laissant son regard dériver.

« C'est Drago qui m'a offert un livre. Je suis tombé sur certains sorts que je jugeais utiles. »

La sorcière s'installa à côté de lui.

« Utiles oui mais pourquoi ? »

« Ça rime à quoi cet interrogatoire ? » s'impatienta le brun.

« Je veux juste savoir si tu les as appris dans l'intention de nuire aux autres, ou juste par simple atout dans tes connaissances. »

« Un peu des deux. Au début. »

« Tu peux t'expliquer ? »

Harry soupira.

« A toi je peux le dire. J'ai été élevé par des moldus. Enfin « élevé » c'est vite dit. A moins que tout les moldus obligent leurs enfants à faire tous les travaux ménagers, à porter les vieux habits trop grands de son cousin et à dormir dans un placard. J'avais donc dans l'idée d'apprendre deux ou trois choses pour me défendre... ou me venger. »

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes sorciers. Puis Harry reprit :

« Après quelques recherches j'ai découvert que Voldemort avait une profonde haine envers les moldus. Et je n'ai aucune envie de devenir comme lui. Néanmoins je reste sur mon idée de me venger de mon oncle et de ma tante. Juste moins violemment que ce que je prévoyais. »

Hermione le regardait tristement :

« C'est horrible et bien à la fois... » Murmura-t-elle

Harry rit d'un rire jaune. Il regarda sa montre et jura :

« Et merde. J'ai mon entrainement de quidditch, pour le match de demain. »

La brune leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête devant le vocabulaire et dit :

« Ok, bonne chance. »

Le brun fonça vers les vestiaires. En entrant il ignora royalement Drago, qui une fois de plus parut vexé. Marcus Flint leur exposa ses observations sur les Griffondor.

« Dubois, le gardien, est assez bon, donc les batteurs, Bole et Derrick, essayez de lui envoyer des cognards. Mais seulement si on a le souaffle. Autrement visez les poursuiveurs. Malefoy, dès que tu as la balle tu fonces vers leurs anneaux et tu me fais une passe, ou à Pucey. T'as de bons réflexes mais il faut que tu t'entraines à viser. Donc tu te concentres sur l'interception. Bletchey va falloir faire très attention à Spinnet, Bell et Johnsson. Elles sont redoutables, donc tu surveilles les anneaux. Et enfin Potter : Tu as du talent c'est sûr, mais le nouvel attrapeur de Griffondor n'est pas négligeable. »

« Qui c'est ? » demanda Pucey.

« Kenneth Toyler. Il est doué mais il ne s'entend pas avec le reste de l'équipe. Il est du genre à faire ce qu'il veut au lieu de ce qu'il doit faire. Donc Potter, on a de l'avance sur Griffondor mais si tu pouvais éviter d'attraper le vif d'or avant qu'on est une avance de cinquante points, au minimum. Sinon s'il mène, attrape-le avant qu'il est cent cinquante points d'avance sur nous. Comme ça on gagnera quand même ».

Toute l'équipe approuva le capitaine. Ils s'envolèrent donc et simulèrent un match. Environ deux heures plus tard, Flint décréta que c'était suffisant pour battre les rouge et or. Alors que tout le monde quittait les vestiaires Drago s'approcha d'Harry :

« Eh Harry. » appela-t-il doucement « Tu m'en veux toujours ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas mais claqua violemment la porte de son casier. Drago sursauta. Son camarade vint planter ses yeux dans les siens. Il déglutit difficilement :

« Je veux bien te pardonner à condition que tu rayes cette expression de ton vocabulaire » rugit Harry

Le masque de froideur du fils Malefoy sembla défaillir.

« Je...Je ... » bégaya-t-il « Et pourquoi ? C'est ce qu'elle est. C'est rien qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe » finit-il par cracher.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Drago se retrouva plaquer au mur par un Harry visiblement furieux.

« Je viens de te dire de ne plus jamais utiliser cette expression de merde. T'es con en plus d'être arrogant ou quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as _Potter_ ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me parler comme ça ? Je croyais que tu avais ta place à Serpentard. Et dans cette maison on ne voit pas d'un très bon œil les Sang-d....les enfants de moldus. »

Le regard noir de son ami l'avait dissuadé de réutiliser l'expression.

« Si jamais tu oses le dire une nouvelle fois je t'explose ta petite tête de fouine contre ce mur » siffla ce dernier « ma mère est une née-moldue. En les insultant, tu l'insultes elle aussi. »

« Désolé pour toi, Potter. » poursuivit Drago sur le même ton « C'est pas ma faute si tu as cette tare dans les gèn.. »

Le blond ne finit jamais sa phrase. Harry venait de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Un filet de sang gicla de son nez. Se retrouvant à terre Drago jeta un regard plein de haine envers Harry. Il se leva portant sa main à son nez ensanglanté. Il tenta de donner un violent coup de poing mais le brun le para et le refit tomber d'un croc-en-jambe derrière le mollet. Sortant sa baguette il visa le blond.

« Si jamais je t'entends redire ça tu le regretteras Malefoy. »

Il commença à s'en aller quand il se retourna et rajouta :

« Et au fait, restes loin de moi. Pour ta sécurité » précisa-t-il.

« Tu le regretteras Potter. Quand mon père le sauras, tu le… »

Harry soupira et l'interrompit :

« Mais tu sais quoi, Blondine ? Ton père n'est pas là ! Alors au lieu de gémir, apprend à te défendre toute seule. »

Sur ce il laissa son ancien ami, en proie à une rage noire, sur le carrelage des vestiaires.

Le brun se dirigea, plus rapidement que souhaité, jusqu'à la salle commune. Il y entra d'un pas rageur et fonça dans son dortoir, puis se jeta sur son lit. Il pointa sa baguette vers les rideaux et d'un mouvement les ferma. Il se mit debout sur ses couvertures et palpa l'air. Ses mains s'arrêtèrent sur quelque chose de solide, mais invisible. Il tira dessus un sac de toile apparut soudainement dans ses mains. Loin de s'étonner et plutôt fier de son sort de dissimulation réussi, Harry ouvrit le sac et en sortit quelques livres. Il choisit ceux qui l'intéressaient : _Comment canaliser sa magie ; Magie Noire et Magie Blanche : la frontière _et _Supériorité des Sang-purs : rêve ou réalité ?_ Il s'installa sur son lit et commença par chercher des chapitres dans chacun d'eux et prit une plume et un rouleau de parchemins. Depuis quelques temps, il s'adonnait à cet exercice pour se calmer lorsqu'il sentait qu'il était vraiment nerveux. Or Drago l'avait fait entrer dans une telle fureur avec ces propos.

_'Mais quel con ce type' pensa-t-il 'Il a quoi dans le crâne ? Il faut vraiment me chercher pour que je devienne violent. Alors le frapper à le faire saigner du nez, que j'ai probablement cassé vu que j'ai mis de la magie dans le geste.'_

Mettre de la magie dans les mouvements... Il avait appris cette technique grâce à ces études pas très légales. Le livre _Comment canaliser sa magie_ l'avait beaucoup aidé. Il enseignait comment concentrer sa magie dans sa baguette pour rendre un sort plus puissant et moins fatiguant physiquement. Mais il précisait qu'avec de la volonté on pouvait réaliser cet exploit avec n'importe quoi. L'idée lui était donc venue de se rendre plus puissant grâce à ça. Il concentrait petit à petit un peu de magie dans ses yeux et constater que sa vue s'améliorait de plus en plus, tout en restant une progression faible. Le brun avait lu dans un autre livre, _Les limites de la Magie_, que l'abus de magie sur un objet ou un être vivant capable d'absorber la magie, pouvait entraîner sa destruction. Il souhaitait guérir son horrible vue, pas devenir aveugle. Il utilisait aussi cette capacité dans ses jambes pour courir plus vite lorsqu'il souhaitait éviter Rusard et sa chatte, Peaves (lorsqu'il n'était pas d'humeur) ou encore pour ne pas arriver en retard en cours après un réveil plus difficile. Il avait même tenté de concentrer sa magie dans la plante de ses pieds pour marcher sur l'eau ou au plafond. Résultat : Il marchait à un mètre du sol sur les murs s'il le voulait et glissait dans les lavabos des toilettes, là où la concentration d'eau n'était pas trop importante.

Le livre _Magie Noire et Magie Blanche : la frontière_ l'aidait à se faire une idée de la façon de penser des sorciers. Certains, pensaient que l'on s'approchait du statut de mage noir dès le moment où l'on montrait une envie de dominer trop flagrante. Pour d'autres, c'était dès le moment où l'on était plus puissant que les autres. Harry avait rit de cette idée : Dumbledore est sûrement le plus puissant sorcier du monde et personne ne le prend pour un mage noir. Les plus sensés, selon lui, pensaient qu'on obtenait le statut de mage noir lorsque l'on combinait les deux théories. Il se forgeait sa propre idée de la limite entre les deux magies : Il n'y en a pas. Certes, certains sorts sont horribles, et d'ailleurs interdits, mais ce n'est pas l'effet d'un sort que l'on utilise qui fait de nous un mage noir. C'est la façon dont on l'utilise. Quand on sait que le ministère utilisait parfois le Doloris lors des interrogatoires officieux. On pourrait considérer que la personne qui le lance et toute aussi mauvaise que Voldemort. Mais on pouvait aussi très bien tuer des gens avec un sort d'éjection. Pour peu que la victime soit au bord d'un ravin ou quelconque vide. Et puis sinon un sort de saignement maîtrisé peu permettre à un médicomage d'évacuer un poison ou de déboucher une artère ; dommage qu'ils ne l'aient pas encore compris. Mais utiliser correctement, elle pourrait aussi servir à contrôler un corps grâce au sang. Il suffit de lui faire aller là où on le souhaite, de l'envoyer stimuler les muscles et c'est parti.

Le dernier des trois livres qu'Harry avait choisi était un débat plutôt objectif sur l'existence, ou pas, de la supériorité Sang-pur. Il l'avait pris pour essayer de comprendre la manière de penser de Drago. Avec un livre d'histoire et un autre de généalogie il avait compris que les Sang-purs étaient les sorciers descendant uniquement de sorciers. Sans aucune trace de sang moldu, honnis de ceux-ci. Au dix-septième siècle, les Sang-purs avaient donné le nom aux né-moldus de Sang-de-Bouse mais le Magenmagot a banni cette expression, la jugeant inhumaine. Ils insistaient sur le fait que, même né-moldus, ils restaient humains et ne pouvaient pas se faire appeler par _ça_. Ils ont donc changé le ''Bouse'' en ''Bourbe'' mais la pensée est restée la même.

Le brun fit apparaître l'heure avec sa baguette: Dix-neuf heures trente. Le diner avait commencé depuis un quart d'heure. Il rangea ses livres dans le sac et les remit en place, avec le sortilège de dissimulation. Il quitta le dortoir en laissant ses pensées s'ouvrir à celles des autres. Il capta encore un énième dilemme entre Pansy et Blaise.

_'Jamais ils n'ouvriront les yeux ces deux là ?' _Soupira-t-il.

La colère l'avait quitté peu à peu lors de ses recherches, mais sa rancœur était toujours là. En se dirigeant ver le Hall, Harry surprit une autre conversation mais celle ci, loin d'être discrète. Il reconnut la voix de son professeur de potions et celle du professeur Quirrel :

« Où pensiez-vous aller, Quirrel ? » siffla Rogue.

"Se….Sev..Severus ? M…mais d..d...de quoi p..pp..p parlez vous d..donc? »

Harry se plaqua contre le mur, histoire d'écouter sans se faire prendre. Il concentra un peu de magie dans ses tympans.

« Vous savez parfaitement de quoi je parle »

« Mais …J..je vous assure qu..que je..j..j..j je ne c..com..comprends pas » parvint-il à lâcher après un effort.

Harry entendit le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un que l'on plaque au mur.

« Pourquoi avez-vous voulu passer devant le chien à Halloween ?

"Le..le chien ?"

"Croyez-moi bien lorsque je vous dis que je découvrirai vos motivations."

"Mes…mes moti…ti..ti motivations ?"

"Nous aurons une nouvelle conversation quand vous aurez décidé dans quel camp vous êtes."

Rogue sembla partir. Harry eut tout juste le temps de se décoller du mur et de libérer la magie de ses oreilles quand son directeur de maison apparut devant lui. Visiblement en colère il se figea net face à Harry. Il se tint droit devant lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Le brun soutint son regard glacial à tuer un Poufsouffle. Finalement le professeur passa. Harry était presque certain d'avoir vu un sourire sur ses lèvres quand il est parti. Éberlué, il reprit son chemin vers la Grande Salle. Il ferma son esprit avant de pousser les portes. La seule fois où il était entré dans la salle en écoutant les pensées, il était tombé à la renverse sous le nombre de pensées qu'il avait capté d'un coup, avec la migraine en prime. En s'asseyant à sa table, à l'écart de Drago qui le fusillait du regard, le brun jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Quirrel était encore plus pâle et jetait des regards inquiets en direction de Rogue. Pendant une seconde son regard croisa le sien. Une douleur atroce lui transperça le front. Une douleur qu'il n'avait connu qu'une fois : quand il avait un an. Machinalement, il porta sa main à son front. Le professeur sursauta et coupa le lien. La douleur disparut. Encore sous le choc, Harry se servit faiblement. Alors qu'il mangeait quelqu'un lui donna un léger coup de coude pour l'appeler. A sa droite Blaise lui désigna la table des Griffondor d'un signe de tête. Hermione lui adressait un signe de la main en lui montrant un livre. Elle lui fit comprendre en articulant exagérément qu'elle avait trouvé Flamel. Le brun approuva d'un hochement de tête et désigna la sortie. Ils se retrouveraient après le dîner. Harry entendit à côté de lui :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à nous montrer ces dents la Sang-de-Bourbe ? On le sait qu'elle a une dentition de cheval. »

A la table, un long silence s'installa. Drago avait blanchi d'un coup quand il avait entendu Millicent Bulstrode parler. Blaise avait arrêté sa fourchette à deux centimètres de sa bouche. Tous tournèrent la tête vers Harry. Il avait le regard vide, pointé devant lui, mais ne bougea pas. Deux minutes plus tard le brun avait vidé son assiette et se levait. Hermione se leva elle aussi et Millicent repris :

« Elle a surement pas assez à manger. Je crois que je vais lui offrir du foin pour Noël. Avec un joli message : Les Sangs-de-Bourbe à l'étable. »

Cette fois personne ne regarda Harry. Tous croyants qu'il s'en fichait. C'est sûrement ce qui lui avait permis de ne pas se faire voir. En deux secondes, les dents de Bullstrode avaient doublé de taille, son nez et sa mâchoire s'étaient allongés et deux oreilles d'âne lui avaient poussé sur la tête. La table se mua dans un grand silence. Puis les rouges et or explosèrent de rire. Rire qui se propagea à toutes les tables lorsque Millicent hurla de rage, ou plutôt hennis de rage.

Harry sortit de la salle un sourire aux lèvres, et alla rejoindre Hermione à la bibliothèque. Il salua gentiment Madame Pince qui lui répondit par son habituel regard menaçant. Il s'avança vers la table du fond, où il allait souvent avec la Griffondor. Elle l'attendait le nez dans un gros livre.

« Salut. Alors t'as trouvé qui était Flamel ? »

« Oui » répondit elle simplement.

« Et… »

« Et je veux d'abord savoir pourquoi Millicent Bulstrode ressemble à un âne qui hennit ?

Un ange passa.

« Crois moi Hermione tu ne veux pas le savoir. » répondit sèchement Harry en s'asseyant.

« C'est à cause de moi ? »

« Elle a utilisé une expression qui me dégoute. »

« Oh, je vois.. »

L'ange rentra du supermarché…

« Bon sinon pour Flamel, il est né en 1432 en France… »

« Hermione tu peux sauter les détails s'il-te-plaît ? » s'impatienta Harry.

« D'accord... Bon. Nicholas Flamel est notamment célèbre pour ses traités d'alchimies et son incroyable fortune. Il est le seul à avoir réussi à fabriquer la Pierre Philosophale ! »

« La Pierre Philosophale ? C'est quoi ? »

« C'est ce que je cherchais quand tu es arrivé… »

« Dis-moi que t'as trouvé.. »

« Et j'ai trouvé. La Pierre Philosophale est une pierre rouge faites d'une matière indéfinissable. Elle permet à son propriétaire de changer n'importe quel métal en or. Elle permet aussi de créer l'élixir d'éternité, qui rend immortel. »

Harry avait écouté son exposé bouche bée.

« La Pierre Philosophale… » Chuchota-t-il « Et tu sais quelle taille elle a ? »

« Dans le livre, ils disent quelle est à peine plus grande qu'une main d'enfant. En gros elle doit avoir la taille d'une balle de tennis. »

Harry se leva d'un bond et, sous le regard outré de la bibliothécaire, hurla un grand « Merci ».

Il fonça à travers les couloirs en direction du bureau de Rogue. Arrivé là bas il tambourina à la porte. C'est un Severus agacé et furieux qui vint lui ouvrir. Avant qu'il ne parle Harry lui dit :

« Ce que veut Quirrel, ce que Touffu, le chien, garde, c'est la pierre philosophale de Nicholas Flamel. »

« Cette chose à un nom ? »

« Hagrid » répondit il simplement.

Le professeur de potions jeta un regard intrigué à son élève.

« Entrez Potter. Il me semble que nous avons des choses à nous dire. » dit-il sur son ton glacial, au cas où quelqu'un viendrait à passer.

Le bureau formait un cercle. Sur la gauche, une porte entrouverte laissait deviner les appartements privés du professeur. Les étagères qui recouvraient le mur circulaire étaient remplies de livres et de flacons contenant des choses dont Harry préféra ignorer le nom. Le professeur l'invita à s'assoir. L'ambiance s'était tout de suite détendue.

« Potter » dit calmement Rogue « que savez-vous à propos du professeur Quirrel ? Et de la Pierre Philosophale ? »

« La pierre transforme n'importe quel métal en or et donne la vie éternelle. Quant au professeur Quirrel, il est bizarre. Il me semble louche. Et quand il me regarde trop intensément ma cicatrice me fait atrocement souffrir. Je sais aussi que vous ne lui faites pas confiance. »

Rogue semblait s'être arrêté avant la fin de la phrase.

« Quand il vous regarde, votre cicatrice vous fais mal ? »

« Oui, en gros c'est ça. Pourquoi ? »

« Potter, venez avec moi nous allons chez le directeur.- il se tourna vers un tableau- Phinéas avertissez Dumbledore de mon arrivée imminente avec le jeune Potter. »

Le sorcier du tableau partit après un signe de tête. Deux secondes plus tard, il revint pour leur annoncer que c'était fait. Le professeur de potions entraina Harry jusqu'à sa cheminée et y entra. En une seconde ils se trouvaient devant le directeur. Celui-ci les regardait avec son regard à rayon-x en suçotant un bonbon.

« Ah Severus. Phinéas m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir, et que vous sembliez nerveux. Un problème avec le jeune Harry ? »

« Pas exactement monsieur. Potter, répétez lui ce que vous m'avez dit à l'instant. »

Harry parla donc de la Pierre, sans surprise pour le directeur qui ne fit qu'un sourire radieux, et de Quirrel. Là le vieux sorcier avait perdu toute expression joyeuse et affichait un air grave. Il écouta avec attention ce qu'Harry lui dit au sujet de sa cicatrice. Il lui demanda de décrire la douleur.

« Je ne sais pas trop monsieur » avait-il répondu « mais elle ne m'était pas inconnue. Je veux dire que je l'ai déjà ressentie une fois. »

Les deux professeurs le regardèrent avec attention.

« La dernière fois, je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment, mais j'ai eu très mal, comme si je mourrais mais que quelqu'un entrait en moi en même temps. Je sais juste que ce jour là j'avais un an.... »

Un long silence s'installa. Les deux professeurs s'interrogeaient du regard. Finalement Dumbledore soupira :

« Bien, merci de me l'avoir dit. Severus vous lui expliquerez que, bien entendu ceci reste entre nous. »

Ils repartirent dans les cachots par le même chemin qu'à l'allée. Rogue dit :

« Potter comme l'a dit le directeur vous comprenez que.... »

La suite Harry ne l'entendit pas. Tout était devenu noir.

Puis plus rien.


	8. Réveil et Retrouvailles

_« Tadaaaaaaaaa voilà la suite des aventures de MON Harry à moi _

_¤JKR entre¤_

_-Ah non monsieur, Harry Potter est le fruit de Mon imagination. Tous les droits me sont réservés. D'ailleurs je ne suis même pas sur que vous soyez autorisé à..... Mais vous faîte quoi avec cette tronçonneuse ? »_

__ _JKR est découpée en petit morceaux et envoyée par la poste à tout les auteurs qui sont très content maintenant¤_

_-Donc je disais que me revoilà avec la suite. Rappelons que Harry et Drago sont remontés l'un contre l'autre, que Harry vient de comprendre que Quirrel veut la Pierre et il a aussi dit a Dumbledore que sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir quand le professeur le regardait trop intensément..._

_Un long silence s'installa. Les deux professeurs s'interrogeaient du regard. Finalement Dumbledore soupira :_

_« Bien, merci de me l'avoir dit. Severus vous lui expliquerez que, bien entendu ceci reste entre nous. »_

_Ils repartirent dans les cachots par le même chemin qu'à l'allée. Rogue dit :_

_« Potter comme l'a dit le directeur vous comprenez que.... »_

_La suite Harry ne l'entendit pas. Tout était devenu noir. _

_Puis plus rien._

Chapitre 8

**Réveil et retrouvailles**

Des murmures résonnaient en échos dans sa tête. Gardant les yeux fermés, il se concentra autant qu'il put pour comprendre ce qui se disait.

«...vous assure Albus, ce jeune homme s'est vidé de sa magie. Or un corps de sorcier sans magie ne réagit plus. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait mais le fait est qu'il ne doit plus en faire pour au moins trois jours le temps que ça se régénère. Je cherche encore son centre magique pour le booster mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver à temps.

- Pompom faîtes comme vous le pouvez, l'important est qu'il soit sur pied pour la fin de l'année. Je vous demanderez aussi de prendre les noms de ses amis et de restreindre les visites à cette liste et personnes d'autres. Professeurs y compris. Ce garçon a besoin de repos. »

Le garçon en question entendit des bruits de pas venir vers lui. La voix du dénommé Albus soupira.

« Harry mon garçon, il va falloir qu'on parle.. »

Puis les pas se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Sa gorge était sèche et lui faisait mal. Il parvînt, après des efforts inconsidérés, à articuler.

« De l'eau...S'il vous plaît. »

L'infirmière arriva précipitée.

« Ah vous êtes réveillé jeune homme. » le ton était sec, comme un reproche. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous avais fait mais il va falloir arrêter ça tout de suite, autrement vous risquez de perdre votre magie et le contrôle de votre corps. »

Elle matérialisa un verre et une carafe d'eau. Elle versa le liquide et y ajouta une poudre blanche qui s'y dissout.

« Tenez, c'est un fortifiant moldu. Dans votre état un traitement magique pourrait aggraver la situation. »

Harry bu le verre d'un coup.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Le professeur Rogue est apparu dans ma cheminée, vous portant sur le dos. Vous étiez inconscient. Il m'a juste dit que vous vous étiez effondré dans son bureau. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Sa gorge lui faisait mal. Il toussa difficilement en se tenant les côtes. Il avait mal partout

« Arrêtez de parler vous vous fatigué. Après vous avoir examiné j'ai découvert que vous vous étiez vidé de votre magie - ne me demandez pas comment c'est vous qui devez savoir – on vous a installé ici en attendant que vous vous réveillez. Maintenant, tâchez de vous détendre pendant que je cherche votre centre magique. »

Elle sortit sa baguette et pointa l'extrémité sur son torse. Une lueur dorée s'en échappa et recouvrit la poitrine du brun. Une chaleur apaisante s'empara de lui. Il sentait la magie, à faible dose, parcourir tout son être. Il se sentit mieux. Soudain, une douleur atroce s'empara de son cœur. Il lui semblait qu'il était transpercé de toute part par des lames chauffées à blanc. L'infirmière interrompit son charme. La douleur au cœur disparut mais tout son corps recommença à le torturer. Une pile de parchemins apparus aux côtés de la vielle dame. Elle sortit une plume de nulle part et y inscrivit quelque chose. Le brun regarda les papiers, intrigué

« C'est votre dossier médicomagique. Toutes les informations vous concernant y sont inscrites. Et ce depuis votre naissance. Par exemple votre allergie aux cacahuètes y est écrite, ainsi que les douleurs que vous font votre cicatrice. »

« Et vous, qu'y avait vous écrit ? »

« Que vous vous êtes vidé de votre magie et que dans cet état tout contact avec une magie externe semble vous faire souffrir. D'ailleurs où avez vous eu mal ? »

« Au cœur. C'était comme si on me transperçait avec des lames chauffées. »

« Intéressant. » murmura Pomfresh.

Harry commençait à en avoir assez.

« A oui en effet c'est intéressant de me torturer juste pour le plaisir » répliqua-t-il.

« Mr Potter, je ne vous permet pas de me parler sur ce ton. Veuillez vous rallonger maintenant. »

Il s'exécuta.

« Je trouvais juste intéressant que votre centre de magie soit au niveau du cœur. Certains disent que c'est une marque de pureté. »

« Ouais bah qu'ils se la gardent leur pureté si c'est pour faire aussi mal. »

Mrs Pomfresh leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Comme le directeur lui avait demandé, elle prit les noms des amis du brun. Ça s'arrêtait à deux : Hermione et Rogue. Les autres, il ne voulait pas les voir.

_'Tout derrières leurs idées stupides de Sang-pur.'_ pensait il.

L'infirmière lui dit ensuite que le directeur l'attendrait dans son bureau lorsqu'il sortirait.

« Je pourrai sortir bientôt ? » demanda-t-il « J'ai quelques choses à faire. »

« Il faut que vous vous reposiez, Potter. Ensuite vous pourrez sortir ».

Elle se dirigea vers son office.

« Mais interdiction de faire de la magie pendant trois jours au minimum. »

« TROIS JOURS ? » hurla-t-il « Mais j'ai le match de quidditch demain, et… je dois faire d'autres choses et j'ai besoin de ma magie. »

« Potter, pas de magie pendant trois jours, et si vous pensez à désobéir, je demande au professeur Dumbledore de vous bloquer la circulation magique. Maintenant allongez vous et reposez vous. »

Le brun obéit à contrecœur. Il se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. La fatigue accumulée lors de ses expériences magiques le plongea dans un sommeil profond.

_La forêt était plongée dans les ténèbres. Une silhouette se détacha du décor et s'approcha de la maison. La capuche rabaissée sur sa tête, l'homme pointa sa baguette sur le portail ou l'on pouvait lire « Potter ». Un déclic retentit et le portail de bois s'ouvrit. L'homme semblait glisser sur le sol. Par la fenêtre de la maison on pouvait voir une jeune femme aux cheveux écarlate qui jouait avec son enfant. Le père passa devant la fenêtre. Son regard glissa vers le jardin. Soudain, il blêmit brusquement. Il cria_

_« Lily, c'est lui. Lily... Prends Harry et pars je vais essayer de le retenir. »_

_Le concerné sourit. Il aimait lorsque ses victimes paniquaient avant de mourir. La peur de la mort est la plus terrible des souffrances. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci sauta sous le sort. L'homme brun se tenait devant lui._

_« Partez d'ici, Jedusor. Laissez-nous en paix »_

_« Si tu savais le nombre de fois ou j'ai entendu ça. »_

_Un éclair vert frappa le père en pleine poitrine. Il tomba au sol, mort. Le dénommé Jedusor passa au-dessus de lui et entra dans la demeure. Il entendit une porte claquer au second étage. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers. Un chat noir bondit sur lui. Il mordit sa jambe et le griffa. Le mage noir lui lança un sort de mort mais le chat s'était enfui avant l'impact. Jedusor se lança un sort de guérison mais son mollet continuait de saigner._

_« Un chat magique ? » s'étonna-t-il « Enfoiré. »_

_Il se précipita à l'étage, en espérant qu'elle ne s'était pas enfuie. Il défonça la première porte. La femme se tenait devant lui, son fils dans les bras. Il s'avança et pointa sa baguette sur le bébé. Lily cria._

_« Je vous en prie, pas Harry. »_

_« Pousses-toi petite idiote » répondit-il « Tu ne seras pas tuée ce soir. »_

_« Non je vous en supplie, Tom ne tuez pas mon fils. Prenez moi mais à sa place mais pas Harry. »_

_Le dénommé Tom hurla de rage. Un nouvel éclair vert apparu et la femme s'écroula. Le Sorcier se tourna alors vers le petit brun, qui avait atterrit sur le lit. Pour la première fois, Harry vit le visage de l'homme. Quirrel. Un troisième rayon vert sortit de la baguette du professeur et frappa le bébé à la tête. Mais le sort ricocha et alla frapper Quirrel au niveau du cœur. Le professeur sembla exploser et une lumière aveuglante surgit de son corps. Le bébé pleurait. Soudain deux bras s'enroulèrent autours de lui et une voix lui murmurait._

_« Chut...là voilà calmes toi. Tout va bien, maman est là. »_

_De grosses larmes salées coulèrent sur les joues de Lily_

_« Pardonnes-moi Harry, mais je ne peux pas rester. Dumbledore saura prendre soin de toi. Au revoir. »_

_Le bébé s'agita dans les bras de sa mère. Celle-ci le reposa sur le lit, lançant un sort de protection dessus. Le chat bondit sur le matelas et s'allongea à côté de l'enfant puis lança un regard confiant à sa mère. Une nouvelle explosion retentit. La maison s'écroula. Un géant sortit du noir et une moto volante atterrit. Une voix l'appelait._

_« Harry ? Harry ? »_

« Harry. »

Le brun ouvrit les yeux et vit Hermione et Pomfresh qui semblaient inquiètes. L'infirmière lui demanda.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Potter ? Vous avez commencé à vous agiter dans votre sommeil, selon Ms Granger. »

Harry tourna la tête vers son amie, qui confirma. Le brun se redressa, bizarrement en forme. Il dit.

« C'est rien. Juste un rêve ».

Pomfresh tint à l'examiner.

« Incroyable. » Souffla-t-elle « Votre magie s'est auto régénéré. »

« Ça veut dire que je peux sortir ? » demanda Harry avec espoir.

« Il semblerait… ».

Hermione lui adressa un sourire. Un papier apparu dans une flamme, sur la table de chevet. Il le prit et lut.

_Harry, je t'attends dans mon bureau._

_Le mot de passe est : Patacitrouille._

_A. Dumbledore._

« C'est Dumbledore. Il veut me voir. »

« Je ne t'accompagne pas, je dois aller à la bibliothèque. » dit Hermione, suspicieuse.  
'_Pas étonnant qu'elle est une réputation de Miss Je-Sais-Tout'_ pensa Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Le brun se leva douloureusement. Tous ses muscles étaient ankylosés. Une fois son uniforme enfilé, il remercia brièvement l'infirmière et sortit. Il se dirigea lentement chez le directeur. La gargouille se situait au deuxième étage, non loin de la classe de métamorphose. Harry observa l'aigle doré. Ce pourrait-il que le directeur soit allé à Serdaigle ? Il s'avança doucement. La statue s'anima et d'une voix grave elle dit  
« Mr Potter ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

Peu enclin à discuter Harry lui dit le mot de passe.

« Oh c'est bon.. » grogna l'aigle en libérant le passage « et moi qui pensais qu'il y aurait au moins quelqu'un pour faire la conversation. »

Harry l'ignora et monta les escaliers magiques. Il frappa à la porte en bois qui se présentait à lui. La voix tranquille du vieux directeur lui répondit.

« Entre, Harry. »

Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans le bureau.

« Viens t'asseoir s'il te plait ».

Harry eut une furieuse envie de répondre « Et si ça me plait pas ? » mais il se ravisa devant le regard amusé de Dumbledore. Il s'avança en jetant des coups d'œil intrigués aux tableaux qui ornaient tous les murs. La pièce était ronde et comportait deux niveaux. Le premier, où il se trouvait, comprenait une table avec une multitude de parchemins dessus et plein d'instruments, à première vue en argent, dont l'utilité échappait complètement à Harry. La seconde partie était le bureau directorial avec une armoire vitrée contenant d'autres ustensiles inconnus. Le jeune sorcier s'assit devant l'adulte qui le regardait fixement. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être passé aux rayons X.

« Tu vas mieux ? » demanda l'aîné des deux.

« Oui merci. Grâce à Madame Pomfresh. »

« Harry » reprit Dumbledore plus sérieusement « elle m'a justement dit que tu t'étais vidé de ta magie. Aurais-tu une idée de comment cela a put se produire ? »

Harry déglutit. Il y avait réfléchit sur le chemin. Dans la même journée, il avait eu ses cours, sa dispute avec Drago et son entraînement personnel. Il avait du épuiser ses réserves.

« J'ai beaucoup travaillé mes leçons des sortilèges et métamorphose pour être sur d'être au point. » mentit-il. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge : il avait vraiment travaillé ses leçons mais moins d'une heure car il maîtrisait parfaitement les sorts étudiés en classe.

« Bien » répondit simplement le directeur « aurais-tu autre chose à me dire ? »

« Oui, j'aurai une question. »

« Et bien vas y je t'écoute. »

« En fait quand j'étais à l'infirmerie, après que l'on m'ait endormi, j'ai fais un drôle de rêve. Et je voulais savoir si les rêves disent parfois la vérité. »

« Tu es la deuxième personne à me posé cette question en quinze ans. »

« Ah bon ? Et qu'avez-vous répondu à la première ? »

« Que parfois les rêves ne sont que des rêves, parfois des souvenirs enfouis ou encore des visions. Mais seules quelques personnes ont ce don, sorcier et moldu confondu. »

« Merci… »

« Parfois c'est la signification de ce rêves qui détermine la catégorie. De quoi parlait le tien ? »

Harry hésita puis se lança

« J'ai rêvé de Voldemort. Il tuait mes parents. Mais à la fin il y a deux choses étranges qui se sont passées… »

Le regard interrogatif du vieil homme le convainquit de poursuivre

« Ma mère s'est relevé et ma confiait à notre chat magique avant de disparaître en détruisant la maison, pour ne pas qu'on trouve les corps, je suppose. »

« En effet c'est étrange. Et la deuxième ? »

« C'est Voldemort... juste avant qu'il me lance son sort j'ai vu son visage : C'est le professeur Quirrel »

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils en guise d'étonnement

« Je pense que le professeur Quirrel est Voldemort. Quand il me fixe ma cicatrice me fait aussi mal que lorsqu'il a voulut me tuer. Et maintenant mon rêve qui me montre Voldemort avec son visage... »

« Je peux te rassurer Harry, le professeur n'est pas Voldemort. Je l'ai moi-même connu et ce n'est pas lui. »

« Peut-être… » soupira Harry.

Il se leva, salua le directeur et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Professeur ? » demanda-t-il avant de quitter la pièce « Il lui est arrivé quoi au chat ? Parce que je ne l'ai jamais vu. »

« Harry, parfois les choses que nous voyons ne sont pas ce que l'on croit. Bon, tu devrais y allé. Tu as déjà manqué suffisamment de cours. »

Le reste de la journée Harry rattrapa ses devoirs en retard, mais restait évasif quand on lui parlait de la raison de son absence. Il se concentra comme il put au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais il restait sur son idée de Quirrel-Voldemort. Il se surprit à pouffer sarcastiquement devant l'ironie du cours. Le soir, il se jeta sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Mais à peine l'eut il fait que quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

« Harry ? » appela-t-elle.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Devant lui se tenait un Drago embarrassé

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » grogna le brun

« Harry ça va ? Tu ne sembles pas dans ton assiette ? ».

Harry eu un rire jaune

« Depuis quand le prince Malefoy se soucis de la sous-merde ? A moins que tes 'copains' t'aient lâché. »

« Je... » commença-t-il « Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. Je me rendais pas compte de ce que ça voulait dire pour toi. Et je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien me pardonner. »

« Et tu demandes pardon en plus ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Drago ? T'as bouffé un Poufsouffle ? »

« Arrêtes s'il te plaît. » gémit il

« Ah tu voudrais que j'arrête ? » ragea Potter « Et toi t'as arrêté quand je te l'ai demandé ? Quand je t'ai dit de ne plus insulter Granger ! »

« Non, mais à ce moment je ne savais pas pourquoi ça te gênait. » se défendit le blond

« Et bien moi c'est maintenant que je ne sais pas pourquoi je devrais arrêter ! T'es un enfoiré Drago et le pire c'est que tu le sais. »

« Je... Tu sais si j'ai agit comme ça au début c'est parce que mon père m'a élevé comme ça. »

« Alors ton père est encore plus con que toi. »

Drago baissa la tête, honteux.

« Je voulais juste savoir si tu accepter de me pardonner et de redevenir amis » murmura-t-il

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il le toisa du regard et soupira un bon coup, histoire d'évacuer la colère.

« Aller, ramènes ton cul Blondine, faut qu'on parle. »

'Blondine' eu un sourire timide et alla s'asseoir à côté de Harry. Le brun lui raconta tout ce qu'il a vécu cette semaine. Depuis Halloween en fait. Ils parlèrent de Flamel, de Quirrel et du rêve d'Harry.

« Je pense que ton rêve ne devait pas en être un... »

« Je comprend pas » dit Harry

« C'est simple : je pense que c'est un souvenir entremêlé entre toi et Tu-Sais-Qui. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Que ta mère est vivante... quelque part »

Harry était bouche bée. Sa mère serait vivante ? Mais comment ? Elle a prit le rayon vert en plein cœur. Celui-là même qui a tué son père. Avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit Théodore Nott entra dans le dortoir.

« Harry, il y a ta chouette qui t'attends dans la salle commune. Tu devrais te dépêcher, j'ai vu Crabbe et Goyle qui tournaient autour. »

« Merci Théo »

Il se leva et fonça dans la salle commune. En effet, les deux brutes essayaient de prendre le paquet qu'Hedwige gardait courageusement. Il dégaina sa baguette, pointe les deux abrutis et murmura

« _Sepentsortia _»

Une couleuvre noire sortit de la baguette et se dirigea vers les gorilles. Harry la regarda se déplacer avec grâce. Le serpent se glissa dans le pantalon de Goyle qui se mit à hurler de terreur, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. Il ressortit pour se glisser dans celui de Crabbe. Comme chaque Serpentard les regardait, ils eurent le temps de voir le reptile. La panique s'installa dans les cachots. Le serpent ressortit et rampa partout dans la salle. Harry dit

« CA SUFFIT ! Ne touche personne. »

Il avança, baguette pointée vers le serpent. Celui se tourna vers lui et lui répondit

« Je voulais jusste m'amusser un peu. Je ne ssuis pas dangereussse »

« Viens avec moi ! » dit Harry en tendant le bras.

Le reptile vint s'enrouler autours et le brun la conduit à une ouverture dans le mur par laquelle il disparût. Il se tourna vers Crabbe et Goyle

« Ça vous apprendra à vouloir toucher mes affaires. »

Mais personne ne faisait attention. Ils le regardaient comme un monstre et un dieu à la fois.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il rageusement

« Tu viens de parler au serpent » bégaya Goyle

« Et ? »

« Le dernier sorcier Fourchelangue, qui parle au serpent, connu était Salazard Serpentard. » dit Drago, lui aussi un peu effrayé « Pourquoi crois tu que l'emblème est un serpent ? »

« Et alors je parle au serpent et le dernier en date était l'un des fondateurs. Et qu'est ce que ça change ? »

« Rien » ne reconnut le blond « pour l'instant. »

Harry ignora la dernière phrase et prit son paquet dans sa chambre. Drago le suivit. Le brun reconnut l'écriture de sa tante.

« C'est ma tante » dit il a Drago « C'est bizarre. Jamais elle ne m'aurait écrit, et encore moins avec un hibou. »

« Ouvre on verra bien »

Il déchira le papier craft et ouvrit le carton. Il en sortit une lettre et une vielle peluche miteuse. Il regarda la peluche et s'exclama.

« Eh mais c'était ma peluche quand j'étais petit. Mon cousin Dudley me l'avait volée quand il avait cinq ans. »

La peluche était une panthère endormie. Elle était noire et soyeuse. Il la passa à Drago et prit l'enveloppe.

_Harry,_

_Comment oses-tu ensorceler les objets de mon Dudlinouchet ?_

_Sa peluche a voulu le tuer. Tu te débrouilles pour la désensorceler et au plus vite. Et même mieux brûles la. Comme ça on en sera débarrassé._

_A bientôt._

_Pétunia._

« Ma famille est vraiment étrange.. » murmura Harry. « J'aurais juré qu'elle essayait d'être gentille... »

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un cri de Drago.

« AAAAAAAh »

« Dray tu m'expliques pourquoi tu gueules ? »

« C'est ta peluche, Harry. Elle a ronronné... »

A Suivre...

Voilà un autre chapitre de fini. **Elora souffle un bon coup** J'espère que ca va vous plaire.

(Une review please … même pour dire que c'est nul ou juste pour me condamner a mort ...)


	9. Rêve et Quidditch

_Bonjour. C'est moi que revoilà, encore, avec un autre chapitre de _Pour une poignée de main_. _

_J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour ceux qui attendaient. Ce chapitre est (enfin) un match de quidditch. Le premier que je n'ai jamais fait donc j'attends avec impatience vos reviews_

_Petit rappel du chapitre précèdent : Harry a vidé ses réserves magiques avec ses entrainement perso, il a rêvé de la mort de ses parents sauf que Lily s'est relevée et s'est enfuie, il s'est réconcilié avec Drago et il a reçu sa vielle peluche, mais elle s'est décidée à ronronner._

_« Ma famille est vraiment étrange.. » murmura Harry. « J'aurais juré qu'elle essayait d'être gentille... »_

_Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un cri de Drago._

_« AAAAAAAh »_

_« Dray tu m'expliques pourquoi tu gueules ? »_

_« C'est ta peluche, Harry. Elle a ronronné... »_

Chapitre 9

Le brun regarda son ami d'un air étonné.

« Franchement je t'ai connu plus convainquant. Et puis si c'est mes parents qui l'ont acheté elle doit être enchantée. Après tout on est pas sorcier pour rien »

« Ah ? » répondit Drago pas très convaincu.

_'Et c'est moi qui aie été élevé par des moldus ?'_ pensa Harry devant l'incrédulité de son ami.

Drago se tourna vers lui. Il le regarda, bouche bée.

« Quoi ? » S'énerva Harry devant le regard insistant du blond.

« T'as été élevé par des moldus ? »

Harry ne comprit pas sur le coup puis s'emporta :

« Mais t'as fini de lire dans ma tête ? Tu ne connais pas le respect de la personne, la liberté de pensée ? A moins que tout ce qui touche la liberté et le respect soit totalement absent de ton crâne de piaf ! »

Drago tremblait comme une feuille. Furieux, il ne fit pas attention lorsqu'il laissa son esprit ouvert à tous :

_'Nan, ça doit pas se passer comme ça. Père va me tuer si jamais on s'engueule encore.'_

La colère retomba un peu.

« Dray, tu m'expliques en quoi ton père va te tuer si jamais on s'engueule encore ? »

Drago baissa la tête et dit timidement :

« Et tu t'énerves parce que je lis dans ton esprit ? »

La phrase lui cloua le bec. Harry rougit, honteux :

« Désolé. Je n'ai pas fait exprès. »

« On est quitte ? » Demanda Drago en tendant la main.

« J'ai une impression de déjà-vu... » Répondit le brun en lui serrant la main. « Bon c'est pas tout mais on a quidditch demain alors au dodo. »

Il se changea et se glissa sous ses draps. Il vit Drago dans la salle de bain en train de se coiffer.

« Eh » appela-t-il « tu vas te coucher là, pas à l'opéra. »

« Un Malefoy se doit d'être parfait dans n'importe quelle circonstance. » récita le blond.

Quand il revint s'installer dans son lit Harry tendit le bras et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Bonne nuit mon chien. » dit il.

Drago le regarda d'un air mauvais. Et avant que personne ne puisse faire quoique ce soit Harry se prit un oreiller dans la figure. Il explosa de rire tandis que Blaise et Théo entraient dans le dortoir.

« Ah bah enfin c'est fini votre guerre, ça commençait à bien faire. » fit Blaise.

Théo se contenta de hausser les épaules et de se coucher.

« Allez les gars vous n'êtes pas marrant. Faut pas pioncer maintenant les septièmes années ont ramené du whisky Pur-feu ».

« Blaisounet » répondit Harry en grognant « suis pas du genre à me bourrer la gueule. Et puis à ta place j'attendrais qu'on ait écrasé les Griffondor avant de faire la fête. Vu ? Alors maintenant tu te tais et tu laisses les stars dormir. »

« Oh oh le Survivant a la célébrité qui lui monte à la tête ? »

« C'est ma main qui va monter à ta tête si tu la fermes pas » siffla-t-il.

Blaise préféra ne rien rajouter. Machinalement Harry serra la peluche contre lui. Il sentit bien qu'elle ronronnait doucement. Il aimait cette position. Avoir l'impression que quelqu'un veille sur toi quand tu dors. Quelqu'un d'autre que des araignées. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

_Il faisait noir. Son corps flottait dans le vide. Il se voyait mais rien d'autre. Il se regarda et découvrit avec gêne qu'il était nu. Néanmoins il ne voyait rien. Un manteau de lumière l'enveloppait. Soudain une autre lumière apparue au loin. Harry tenta de s'en approcher mais sans appui terrestre il resta fixer dans les airs. La lumière se rapprocha. Une forme noire s'en détachait, au milieu. Harry fronça les sourcils pour distinguer la chose. Puis il le vit. Le chat de son rêve. Une joie immense s'empara de lui. Si le chat était magique peut être qu'il aurait un moyen de communiquer avec lui. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même et tendit la main. Le chat vint le renifler puis sauta sur son épaule. Il était incroyablement léger. Si le brun ne l'avait pas vu sauter sur lui, il n'aurait jamais su que le chat se trouvait sur son épaule._

_« Salut toi » dit-il « alors comme ça tu es un chat magique ? »_

_Le chat miaula de contentement et une voix douce résonna dans l'esprit du brun :_

_« Harry Potter. C'est avec plaisir que je vous retrouve. Quand j'ai compris que vous alliez être envoyé chez des moldus, j'ai préféré m'endormir et veiller inconsciemment sur vous. Ma maîtresse serait peu fier de moi mais nous nous sommes retrouvés et c'est le plus important. »_

_Harry regarda partout autour de lui. Puis posa son regard sur le chat qui, au grand étonnement du brun, semblait sourire._

_« Décidément t'es plein de surprise. » murmura Harry._

_« J'ai pour mission de vous protéger et de vous aider dans la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »_

_« Pardon ? Je croyais que Voldemort était mort en essayant de me tuer. »_

_« Mes sens magiques m'indiquent que ce n'est pas le cas. Je l'ai mordu donc je peux savoir s'il est vivant ou pas. Un atout très utile dans sa poursuite. Il est vivant mais très faible .Il n'a surement plus de corps mais son esprit est toujours présent. Je le sens. »_

_« Mais comment est-ce possible ? » interrogea le brun, complètement perdu._

_« Je sens son esprit mais une autre présence masque sa trace. Un corps vivant mais qui n'est pas le sien. »_

_Harry eut envie de vomir. Voldemort est vraiment dégoutant. Prêt à tout pour rester en vie._

_« Dit-moi, petit chat, as-tu un nom ? »_

_« Mon nom vous serait impossible à prononcer mais vos parents m'appelaient Elyra »_

_« Elyra » répéta-t-il « c'est joli »._

_« C'est un nom très puissant. »_

_« Comment ça ? »_

_« Dans le monde magique, le nom est très important. Il est la source du pouvoir. Une chose sans nom ne serait pas plus puissante qu'un bébé moldu. Le pire de châtiment pour un sorcier serait de perdre son nom. Mais les mœurs ont changé et le Nom est devenu intouchable. Mais si on arrive à détruire le nom, le sorcier perd tous ses pouvoirs. »_

_« Mais ça veut dire que l'on peut détruire Voldemort ? »_

_« Jeune maître. Croyez-vous vraiment que personne n'a essayé ? Je pense que c'est la première chose que le gouvernement à essayer de faire. Mais ils n'ont pas la force nécessaire et les informations au département des mystères sont bien incomplètes. »_

_« Mais qui aurait ces informations ? »_

_« Surement les peuples magiques les plus sages et les plus anciens. »_

_« Mais qui ? »_

_« Les Sphinx et les centaures sont les plus probables. »_

_Harry s'émerveilla. Hagrid lui avait parlé des centaures dans la forêt interdite. Mais justement là est le problème : c'est _dans _la forêt qu'il faut aller et pour le moment son potentiel magique ne lui permet pas d'affronter quoique ce soit qui y soit._

_« Elyra, » appela Harry._

_« Oui ? »_

_« Est-ce que ma mère est vivante ? »_

_Le chat se lova dans ses bras et le regarda plein de tristesse._

_« J'ai promis à votre mère que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose je prendrais soin de vous mais je ne peux vous répondre. Vous devez trouver la réponse par vous-même. »_

_Harry sembla déçu._

_« Mais il y a une chance que ce soit possible ? » Insista-t-il, plein d'espoir._

_« Vous êtes bien dans le monde magique en train de parler à un chat. »._

_Harry sourit. Une lueur orangée s'éleva peu à peu de l'obscurité. Elyra sauta des bras de son maître et le regarda :_

_« Je vais y aller. Le soleil se lève et vous avez un match dans deux heures. » dit-il._

_Harry acquiesça. Tout devint noir._

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Une douce lueur du matin s'infiltrait dans la pièce. Il vit sa peluche et la prit dans ses bras. C'est là qu'il réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus du tout la même position que la veille. Il aurait même juré qu'elle souriait. Harry se leva en secouant la tête et fila sous la douche. Il se prélassa sous le jet d'eau chaude. La vapeur de son box lui donnait l'impression d'être au sauna. Blaise entra mal réveillé et commença à se déshabiller. Une fois nu, il prit tout son temps pour aller dans le box le plus éloigné de la porte. Quand il passa devant lui, Harry tourna la tête, rouge de gène. Une fois le métis dans son box, le brun lui dit d'un ton moqueur :

« Blaise je savais pas que tu avais des penchants au naturisme. »

L'interpellé regarda le brun et, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, se contenta de hausser les épaules en souriant. Harry se dépêcha de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Flint leur avait demandé d'être au stade une heure avant les autres pour revoir la tactique.

Il fonça donc jusqu'aux vestiaires, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas attendu Drago une fois la porte passée. Se disant qu'il était trop tard, il s'assit sur un banc au premier rang, devant le tableau sur lequel Flint dessinait le stade avec sa baguette. Quelques minutes plus tard le reste de l'équipe arriva, dont un Drago assez vexé. Il s'assit à côté du brun. Celui-ci lui murmura :

« Désolé, après avoir vu Blaise à poil je pensais plus à fuir les dortoirs qu'à t'attendre. J'ai complètement zappé ».

« Ouais c'est bon on oublie. » grogna le blond.

_'Plus lunatique tu meurs'_

« Bon puisque tout le monde est là, on peut commencer. »

Flint se lança sur la puissance de la maison Serpentard au quidditch. Il précisa le tout par un : « Le professeur m'a fait savoir que la coupe de quidditch s'accordait parfaitement à son bureau et qu'il serait désolant de devoir la céder. »

« Donc reprenons. Malefoy tu te concentre sur... »

« L'interception je fonce vers les buts et je fais une passe décisive. » récita le blond.

« Bien Bole et Derrick ..? »

« On envoie les cognards sur Dubois.. » commença le premier.

« Seulement si on a le souaffle.. »

« Sinon on se concentre sur les poursuiveuses. »

« Parfait. » sourit le capitaine « Potter ? »

« J'attrape le vif dès que l'on a cinquante points d'avance ou sinon, s'ils mènent, avant qu'ils aient cent cinquante points d'avance. »

« Parfait je vois que vous connaissez la technique. »

« C'est normal vu qu'on l'utilise tout le temps. » souffla Drago.

_'Et il faut croire que ça marche' _pensa le Brun _' vu comment on a écrasé les autres'._

L'équipe se changea et se prépara à entrer sur le terrain. Balai en main, vêtus des robes de quidditch vert et argent, les Serpentard entrèrent sous les acclamations de leur maison et les sifflements des autres. Les rouges et or entrèrent à leur tour. Dubois et Flint s'avancèrent et se broyèrent les mains en se saluant. Madame Bibine atterrit à côté d'eux.

« Écoutez-moi jeunes gens. Je veux un fair-play total. De la part de tous ».

Elle finit sa phrase en regardant les Serpentard. Elle agita sa baguette et un lourd coffre apparut à sa droite. Elle donna un léger coup de pied dessus et la malle s'ouvrit. Les deux cognards s'envolèrent, suivit de peu par le vif d'or. Harry se concentra dès lors à suivre ses mouvements. Les deux équipes s'envolèrent. Madame Bibine prit le souaffle et le lança dans les airs. Harry entendit un:

« Et le jeu commence » venant de la tribune des professeurs. Fidèle à lui-même Lee Jordan s'occupait des commentaires. Harry s'éleva plus haut pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le terrain. Il vit Angelina Johnson attraper le souaffle et se diriger avec une aisance incroyable, vers les anneaux de Serpentard. Avant qu'un des Serpentard n'ait pu réagir, Griffondor avait marqué. Harry ragea et donna un coup de poing sur son manche. Il plongea au milieu du combat entre les poursuiveurs. Il permit ainsi à Serpentard de récupérer la balle rouge en distrayant Spinnet. Drago attrapa le souaffle et se dirigea, slalomant habilement entre cognards et Griffondor, vers les anneaux. Au moment de tirer, il dirigea plutôt son tir vers Flint qui, d'un coup de balai, envoya la balle dans les anneaux. Ou du moins vers les anneaux. Dubois surgit de nulle part et intercepta le tir. Pucey reprit le souaffle et Marcus fit un signe aux deux batteurs. Ceux-ci envoyèrent chacun un cognard vers Dubois. Le gardien rouge et or évita le premier mais se prit le seconde dans l'estomac; Complètement sonné il tomba au pied des anneaux. Pucey envoya la balle dans les anneaux, faisant ainsi égaliser le score. Harry retourna à son poste d'observation. Spinnet et Bell enchainèrent les passes entres les gradins et se postèrent devant les anneaux de l'équipe adverse. Après une passe compliquée, elles se lancèrent elle même vers les cercles dorés. Spinnet fonça sur Bletchey qui se retrouva incapable de protéger les anneaux. Bell jeta alors la balle. Mais Drago était venu par en dessous et attrapa la balle juste avant qu'elle ne rentre dans le cercle. Il fonça alors à travers le terrain et vit Pucey et Flint occupés à divertir les batteurs. Drago, sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à viser correctement pour marquer, accéléra et passa dans l'anneau central avec le souaffle en main. Tout le monde eut le souffle coupé par cet exploit. Drago vit le souaffle s'envoler par enchantement et retourner vers le centre du terrain pour la remise en jeu. Les gradins de Serpentard explosèrent en félicitation. Johnson rattrapa le souaffle et se dirigea vers les anneaux. Mais Bole lui envoya un cognard dans les reins et elle lâcha la balle rouge. Marcus et Pucey laissèrent les deux batteurs et encerclèrent Spinnet. Ils se collèrent à elle, l'empêchant de dévier. Ils se dirigèrent droit vers les gradins des Griffondor. Au dernier moment les deux Serpentard firent demi-tour. Distraite par cette tactique, la poursuiveuse ne parvint pas à changer de direction et se prit la tour de face et tomba de son balai. En avantage numérique les Serpentard enchainèrent les points. Au seuil dépassé, Harry se mit sérieusement en chasse du Vif. Il enchaina une figure destinée à éviter un cognard lancé par un des jumeaux Weasley. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire radieux que l'attrapeur lui rendit. Cependant Harry ragea lorsqu'il comprit que le viser n'était en réalité qu'une feinte. Une seconde plus tard, Pucey s'écrasa sur le sol, le bras droit cassé. Le brun dirigea son regard vers le batteur roux qui lui répondit par le même sourire. Harry commença à s'impatienter devant ce batteur arrogant. Il fonça sur lui à pleine puissance. Au dernier moment il remonta en piquet, à environ deux centimètres du Griffondor. Pendant une seconde tout le monde pensa qu'il n'avait rien fait. Mais le balai du batteur s'extirpa de son propriétaire afin de foncer sur les gradins rouge et or. Harry, fier de lui, vit le rouquin tomber en chute libre vers le sol. Avant que l'équipe adverse n'ait eu le temps de réclamer la faute, le brun fila entre les joueurs et fonça droit vers un petit éclair doré. Deux secondes plus tard, la fin du match était sonnée. La déception et la fureur des Griffondor rugit dans tout le stade. Toute l'équipe se posa au sol et fut quasi immédiatement encerclée par les verts et argents. Une voix monta du brouhaha :

« POTTER SALE CON JE VAIS TE TUER. »

La foule se fendit en deux. Un des jumeaux, surement celui qui n'était pas tombé, avançait furieusement.

« Comment oses-tu t'attaquer de cette façon à mon frère ? »

« C'est simple en donnant un bon coup de pied dans son balai » répondit nonchalant le brun.

« Tu vas souffrir Potter, toi et toute ta bande pourrit vous allez nous le payer. »

Marcus s'approcha du batteur furax.

« Et tu comptes le faire comment ? Tu vas payer quelqu'un ? Tu ne devrais pas, tu sais, tu vas te ruiner. »

Harry vit très clairement les poings du griffy se crisper.

« La ferme Flint » siffla-t-il

Drago s'avança, un air supérieur sur le visage.

« Casse-toi traître à ton sang. Ton frère n'a que ce qu'il mérite, et toi tu es trop pauvre et trop faible pour nous faire quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, Harry, t'aurais du le faire tomber lui aussi. »

Ron Weasley arriva à côté de son frère.

« La ferme sale fouine. On n'est peut être pas riche mais nous on ne paye pas les gens pour avoir tout ce qu'on veut. Nous, on le mérite. »

Drago sembla sentir quelque chose de fort déplaisant.

« Dites, vous trouvez pas que ça pue ici ?.... A tient, salut Granger. »

Hermione le regarda exaspérée.

« Belle preuve de maturité, Drago. Je ne suis pas venue pour toi. Ron, poursuivit-elle, reste pas là ça sert à rien. »

« Pour qui tu te prends, Granger ? Qui t'a permis de m'appeler par mon prénom ? »

« Quelqu'un de civilisé, espèce d'aristocrate à la noix ».

Drago sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Hermione.

« Tu vas le regretter Sang-de-Bourbe, _Electro_. »

Un fouet électrique jaillit de la baguette du blond et frappa Hermione en pleine poitrine. Celle-ci sembla s'illuminer. Elle hurla de douleur et, convulsant, fut projetée plusieurs mètres plus loin. Des éclairs tournaient autour d'elle. Les Serpentard ricanèrent, les filles des autres maisons hurlèrent de terreur. Ron brandit sa baguette à son tour et cria : « _Crachelimace _» mais il fut contré par Harry qui protégea Drago d'un « _Protego »_. Drago en profita pour lui lancer un « _Furunculus_ ». Sa peau se parsema de furoncles plein de pus. Certains gonflèrent tant qu'ils explosèrent. Le grand frère Weasley se précipita pour aider son cadet. Hermione se releva difficilement et fixa Drago. Ses yeux reflétaient une haine qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Elle hurla, comme une plainte de douleur, « _Lacarnum Inflamare _». Un jet de feu jaillit de sa baguette et atteignit la robe de Drago. Le blond éteignit facilement les flammes et se tourna vers la jeune Griffondor :

« Tu aurais vraiment du te taire. _Mucus Ad Nause... _»

« _STUPEFIX _».

Drago s'écroula à terre, pétrifié. Tout les verts et argents regardaient Harry qui avait la baguette tendue vers le corps inerte de Drago.

« Cette fois ça suffit. » souffla-t-il.

Une voix apeurée se fit entendre.

« C'est ici professeur. Malefoy a agressé Hermione Granger avec un sort foudroyant. »

Les rangs se scindèrent en deux. Le professeur McGonagall passa à côté des deux Weasley en les regardant apeuré. Elle vit la scène et poussa un cri d'effroi. Ron était toujours pustuleux et à moitié évanoui, Hermione convulsait sous de légers arcs électriques et Drago était stupéfixé sous la baguette d'Harry. En deux trois mouvements, elle fit apparaître trois brancards et calma les convulsions de la jeune rouge et or, ainsi que l'invasion pustuleuse de Ron. Elle envoya les brancards, accompagnés des jumeaux Weasley, et se tourna vers Drago.

« _Enervatum_. »

Drago s'agita comme s'il se réveillait en sursaut. Il ignora le professeur de métamorphose et chercha les deux Griffondor des yeux. Ne les trouvant pas, il se tourna vers Harry et lui hurla dessus :

« POURQUOI TU M'AS STUPEFIXE ? »

« Drago » répondit-il tranquillement « tu es allé trop loin. _Mucus Ad Nauseam_ est un sort très dangereux. Elle aurait été malade toute sa vie. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle en souffre à cause de ta bêtise. »

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge.

Les deux Serpentard se tournèrent alors vers le professeur. Drago se redressa et la regarda hautainement. Harry se contenta de ne montrer aucune émotion.

_*Tu peux être fier de toi Drago. Je te préviens que si tu ne changes pas, je te détruirais jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes le respect.*_

_*Harry c'est elle qui m'a attaqué !*_

_*TU l'as attaqué. Mais tu es trop prétentieux pour reconnaître que tu es en faute.*_

_*Mais...*_

_*La ferme au moins qu'on fasse semblant d'écouter ce qu'elle nous dit*_

Drago sourit en entendant cette dernière pensée.

« Ce que je viens de dire vous faire rire Malefoy ? »

« Ça dépend » répondit-il « si je vous avais écouté peut être que oui. »

« L'insolence ne vous aidera pas jeune homme. Vous allez venir avec moi tout de suite dans mon bureau. »

Elle se retourna et, suivie des deux Serpentard, elle se rendit dans sa classe.

**A suivre...**

_Voilà encore un autre chapitre. Je suis profondément désolé du retard mais j'avais eu une panne sèche d'inspiration et de temps... Enfin bref j'espère que vous avez aimé_

_Elora _

_(Une review SVP même anonyme =D)_


	10. Punition et Forêt Interdite

_Hello à tous. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt. J'en suis vraiment désolé... _

_En tout cas je vais m'avancer dans l'histoire pour publier plus vite et me rattraper. En tout cas pardon encore et bonne lecture_

_Les deux Serpentard se tournèrent alors vers le professeur. Drago se redressa et la regarda hautainement. Harry se contenta de ne montrer aucune émotion. _

_*Tu peux être fier de toi Drago. Je te préviens que si tu ne changes pas, je te détruirais jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes le respect.*_

_*Harry c'est elle qui m'a attaqué !*_

_*TU l'as attaqué. Mais tu es trop prétentieux pour reconnaître que tu es en faute.*_

_*Mais...*_

_*La ferme au moins qu'on fasse semblant d'écouter ce qu'elle nous dit*_

_Drago sourit en entendant cette dernière pensée._

_« Ce que je viens de dire vous faire rire Malefoy ? »_

_« Ça dépend » répondit-il « si je vous avais écouté peut être que oui. »_

_« L'insolence ne vous aidera pas jeune homme. Vous allez venir avec moi tout de suite dans mon bureau. »_

_Elle se retourna et, suivie des deux Serpentard, elle se rendit dans sa classe._

_**A suivre...**_

Chapitre 10 : Punition et Forêt Interdite

Les deux élèves arrivèrent dans l'office de métamorphose. Le professeur s'assit dans son fauteuil tandis que Drago s'affala dans la chaise face au bureau. McGonagall le regarda choquée. Harry s'assit ferme et fixa le professeur.

« Je suis profondément outrée » s'exclama-t-elle « Quatre élèves qui se battent au milieu du terrain, et deux avec des sortilèges dangereux. Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de ne pas être à Griffondor sous peine de quoi vous seriez rentré chez vous ce soir. Vous allez attendre ici que j'aille chercher votre directeur. »

Elle se leva furibonde et sortit de la pièce. Drago souffla

« J'ai crû qu'elle n'allait jamais partir »

« Te réjouis pas » répondit Harry « elle est partit chercher Rogue. »

« Justement c'est pour ça que je me réjouis. Il ne nous ferra rien, à moi en tout cas. »

Harry s'étrangla de surprise.

« Pardon ? Et pourquoi ? C'est de Rogue qu'on parle »

« Oui mais c'est mon parrain avant tout. »

Si le brun n'était pas assis il serait surement tombé parterre.

« Rogue est ton parrain ? » s'exclama-t-il « tu m'étonnes qu'il te favorise. »

« Il ne me favorise pas ! » s'indigna l'héritier Malefoy « Il me récompense à ma juste valeur. »

Harry ne semblais pas convaincu.

« Bon d'accord peut-être un peu. » poursuivit-il « d'accord beaucoup » rajouta-t-il devant l'insistance de son ami. Celui-ci leva mes yeux au ciel alors que la porte de la salle se rouvrit. Rogue semblait furieux. Avec toute la classe dont il disposait il se dirigea vers les deux apprentis sorciers. Il fit pivoter les chaises et planta son regard dans les leur.

« Messieurs j'attends des explications convaincantes. »

Drago perdit toutes ses couleurs. Harry lui transmit par pensée.

_*Il ne te fera rien hein ?*_

_*Oh ça va, tout le monde peut se tromper* _répondit le blond

« J'attends ! » rappela Rogue

Harry déglutit mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler Drago répondit

« C'est Granger qui nous a attaqué. Son imbécile de rouquin nous avait provoqué mais après que je lui ai répondu, elle nous a agressés. Je n'ai fait que me défendre. »

Harry était époustouflé par le toupet de son camarade.

« Avec un sort électrique ? » intervint la directrice de Griffondor.

Rogue se redressa et, fixant toujours ses deux élèves, dit

« Minerva je vais m'occuper d'eux ! Suivez-moi » rajouta-t-il à l'adresse des deux Serpentard

Harry, Drago et Rogue quittèrent le bureau de McGonagall et se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Harry se détendit un peu alors que Drago avançait comme si de rien n'était

« J'espère que tu es fier de toi Drago ? » fit la voix sombre du professeur de potions.

« Assez, oui » répondit-il

Le brun craignit que leur professeur ne s'emporte devant l'insolence.

« Ne fais pas le malin avec moi. Tu es allé trop loin. Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » interrogea le blond en se plantant face à son parrain.

« Premièrement je vous retire trente points chacun et j'écrirais à ton père. Ensuite vous aurez tous les deux une retenue pour vous apprendre à vous maîtriser. »

Drago répliqua d'un ton neutre.

« Weasmoche et Miss Je-Sais-Tout étaient avec nous. »

« Bien entendu Griffondor viens de perdre cent points et ces deux-là vous rejoindrons en retenue. »

« QUOI ? Je ne veux pas être en retenue avec eux » s'écria Drago

Ils arrivèrent au bureau du maître des potions.

« Tu n'as pas le choix. Ça t'aidera à te maîtriser »

Il entra dans son bureau et claqua la porte aux nez de ses deux étudiants. Le blond se tourna vers Harry.

« Je ne tiendrais pas toute une soirée avec les deux Griffy, moi ! »

Harry soupira

« La prochaine fois tu te calmeras tout seul. »

« Tant qu'on en parle : pourquoi tu m'as stupéfixé ? »

« Dray tu le sais très bien. Tu as faillit empoisonner Granger. »

« Mais c'est une Sang-de-B... une née-moldue. Elle ne vaut rien »

« Dray... » Commença à s'énerver Harry

« Mais quoi, tu le sais pourtant que... »

« Dray tu me saoule. » coupa le brun.

Il se dirigea furieusement vers la salle commune. Drago le suivit, peu enclin se refacher avec son ami. En entrant dans la salle Blaise et Pansy se jetèrent sur eux.

« Alors ? » demanda le métis « qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Oh Dray chéri. Qu'est-ce que la vielle peau de McGo t'a fait ? »

Le jeune Malefoy eu une grimace de dégoût tandis que la jeune fille se jeta sur lui manquant de le renverser. Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et entraina Harry dans le coin près de la cheminée.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avait encore fait ? »

Harry s'allongea dans le canapé et dit

« Drago a eu du mal à se contrôler et il a agressé Hermione tout en rejetant la faute sur elle et Weasley. »

Blaise trembla légèrement

« C'est pas trop grave au moins ? »

Il semblait inquiet. Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Nan il a juste commencé par un _Electro_ et ensuite il a lancé un _Mucus Ad Nauseam... _»

« QUOI ? Il a fait ça ? Elle va bien ? »

« Eh oh Blaise calme toi elle n'a pas été touché. J'ai stupéfixé Drago juste à temps. Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi tu t'inquiète pour elle ? »

Harry cru voir son ami rougir alors qu'il détournait le regard.

« Euh pour rien. Après tout ce n'est qu'une Griffondor. »

« Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que tu n'en pense pas un mot ? » se moqua gentiment Harry

Ils restèrent ainsi à parler pendant longtemps. Alors que les derniers rayons du soleil traversaient les vitraux de la salle commune, une voix interpella Harry par derrière.

« Harry ? Je pourrai te parler une seconde ? »

Théodore Nott, qui était resté silencieux jusque là se tenait de l'autre côté du canapé.

« Oui bien sûr » répondit poliment le brun.

Ils allèrent dans le couloir de la chambre de préfets.

« Alors Théo, tu veux quoi ? »

« Je... Je voulais juste te dire de faire attention à Rogue, et peut-être même à Malefoy. »

« Quoi? » s'étonna le brun, prit de court « Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien depuis Halloween je me méfie de Rogue, tu sais depuis l'épisode du troll. Il a été blessé à la jambe et, du peu que j'en ai vu ça ressembler à une morsure de chien, d'un gros chien, comme celui du troisième... »

« Attends » coupa Harry « comment tu sais pour le chien ? »

« Tu crois vraiment être le seul, avec Malefoy, à s'être intéresser à la raison de l'interdiction de ce couloir ? Enfin peut importe aujourd'hui, pendant le match, il a essayé d'ensorceler quelqu'un ou quelque chose, mais ça semblait avoir un rapport avec toi. Bref tous ça pour te dire de faire attention à eux. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait me faire du mal ? J'ai rien fait de mal. »

« Tu as détruit, on ne sait pas comment, leur maître. Rogue était un mangemort, Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago, était un mangemort, et un mangemort ne cesse jamais d'en être un. Ils doivent vouloir venger leur maître déchu. C'est peut-être difficile à croire mais tu reste un ennemi potentiel pour eux. Après tous ce sont des Serpentard. »

« Comme toi et moi. » rajouta Harry

Théo parut hésiter avant de répondre

« Oui... comme toi et moi. »

Les jours suivant se passèrent normalement entre les cours et les habituelles railleries des Griffondor, mal remis de leur vertigineuse perte de points. Un jour, alors que nos amis prenaient leur déjeuner, Théo revint Harry accompagné, a la grande surprise des vert et argent, d'Hermione.

« Harry il faut qu'on parle ! » dit celle-ci

Le Serpentard sourit et dit

« Décidément vous voulez tous me voir on dirait »

Il commença à se lever quand Bulstrode lâcha

« Tu vois je le savais que Potter était un abruti. Il va même jusqu'à discuter avec la chochotte et l'autre Sang-de-B... »

Le dernier mot fut couvert par Drago et Blaise qui avaient, _accidentellement_, fait tomber leur couvert par terre et qui faisaient le plus de bruit possible. Pourtant le sens de la phrase fut saisi. Bulstrode son nez s'allonger ainsi que sa mâchoire. Elle se retrouva rapidement a caqueter avec un bec de canard, déclenchant l'hilarité totale dans la pièce. Nott quitta la salle avec un grand sourire et un regard fier, alors qu'Harry continuer de pouffer dans son coin.

Les deux Serpentard et la Griffondor se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque.

« On devrait y prendre un abonnement » plaisanta Théo.

Malgré sa timidité relative Harry l'aimait bien, assez pour lui faire confiance un temps soi peu.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire ? »

« Tout d'abord » commença Hermione « Théodore m'a parlé de ses craintes. Ensuite on a un peu réfléchit et on a conclu une chose importante et relativement dangereuse : Rogue veut la pierre philosophale, pourquoi on ne sait pas encore. »

« Hermione pense que c'est pour s'enrichir, tu sais avec l'Élixir de longue vie et le fait qu'elle transforme tout métal en or. » enchérit le jeune Serpentard. « Mais je pense que ça peut avoir un rapport avec... Tu-sais-qui. »

Harry réfléchit un moment.

« Peut-être bien... En tout cas il faut y aller on à cours bientôt. »

Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque, se demandant même pourquoi ils y étaient allés, l'habitude surement.

Drago vînt les rejoindre sur le chemin du cours de Quirrel. Il tenait deux parchemins et en tendit un à Harry

« Tiens c'est pour nos retenues. Tu devrais en recevoir un sous peu aussi Granger » rajouta-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

« La ferme Malefoy » lâcha celle-ci en partant.

Le blond la regarda partir, satisfait

« Je me demande toujours ce que tu fais avec elle. »

« On se revoit plus tard Harry » dit Théodore.

Il salua Drago et partit en direction du parc.

« Tiens je l'avais pas remarqué lui » rajouta, nonchalant, Drago.

« Si tu passais moins de temps à te préoccuper de toi tu verrais que tu n'es pas le centre du monde, Dray. » signala Harry, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le blond haussa les épaules et ouvrit son parchemin. Harry l'imita

_Votre retenue aura lieu ce soir. Rendez-vous dans le Hall à 23h et ne soyez pas en retard._

Bien, comme ça il était fixé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont nous faire faire ? »

« Aucune idée » répondit le brun « bon on y va ? »

Ils passèrent le reste de leur journée normalement et le soir venu ils allèrent dans le hall.

« Je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire à Weasmoche et sa copine ? »

« T'es obligé de les emmerder ? »

« Bah c'est ça ou je les tue. » répliqua Drago

« Et ''rien'' c'est au programme sinon ? »

« Bah c'est possible mais c'est rasoir. »

« Drago, tu m'exaspère » souffla Harry, amusé par le raisonnement de son ami

« C'est pas plus simple de dire que ça te fait chier d'être avec nous, _Malefoy_. » fit une voix derrière eux

Les deux Griffondor étaient arrivés eux-aussi.

« Alors t'es content ? On est collé grâce à toi. » cracha Ron

« Assez oui »

Hermione et Harry soupirèrent.

_*Mon dieu je sens que la soirée va être longue.*_

_*Si tu te détendais et que tu profitais d'être seul avec eux pour « jouer »*_

_*ou sinon tu pourrais te taire et passer la soirée tranquillement*_

_*T'es pas drôle tu sais ça ?*_

_*Maintenant oui !*_

Ils virent les deux rouge et or les regardaient comme s'ils étaient malade, ce que le rouquin ne doutait pas du tout. Harry se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce durant leur échange télépathique. Il entendit dans l'esprit d'Hermione toutes sortes de théorie pouvant expliquer ce soudain silence. Décidément cette fille a trop d'imagination.

Rusard arriva avec sa chatte et une lanterne.

« J'espère que vous avez prit des vêtements chaud, vous risquez d'en avoir besoin ce soir. » ricana-t-il « Alors, vous y repenserez à deux fois, maintenant, avant de violer le règlement de l'école. Travailler dur et souffrir, c'est comme ça qu'on apprend le mieux, vous pouvez me croire. C'est dommage que les anciennes punitions n'aient plus cours. En ce temps-là, on vous suspendait au plafond par les poignets pendant quelques jours. J'ai toujours les chaines dans mon bureau. Je les entretiens soigneusement au cas où on s'en servirait à nouveau. Allez on y va. »

Rusard les fit traverser le parc. Harry se demanda en quoi allait consister leur punition. C'était sans doute quelque chose d'horrible pour que le vieux concierge ait l'air réjoui, presque content.

_*ça y est il a pété un câble le vieux*_

Harry se retourna et vit que Ron Weasley était arrivé à la même observation que lui et que ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il était vert et tremblait légèrement. Si la jeune Griffondor n'était pas là pour le calmer il serait surement tombé dans les pommes.

Ils arrivèrent à la cabane de Hagrid. Ils entendirent une voix crier

« C'est vous Rusard ? Dépecez-vous j'ai hâte de commencer. »

La tension des élèves retomba lourdement. Sauf Drago qui bougonna quelque chose comme « Gros lourdaud... incapable... mon père saura... »

Le soulagement éprouvé dut être un peu trop expressif car Rusard leur dit

« Vous vous imaginez peut-être que vous aller passer du bon temps avec ce fainéants ? Détrompez-vous jeunes gens. C'est dans la forêt interdite que vous allez et ça m'étonnerait que vous en ressortiez en un seul morceau. »

Weasley s'évanouit dans un gémissement et Drago s'arrêta net

« La Forêt ? On ne va quand même pas y aller en plein nuit ! Il y a des tas de bestioles là-dedans, et même des loups-garous d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. »

Ron, qui s'était relevé, retomba.

« S'il n'y avait que ça. » rajouta Rusard « mais il fallait y penser avant d'enfreindre le règlement. »

Le garde-chasse apparu dans l'obscurité, Crockdur sur ses talons. Il était armé d'une grosse arbalète et d'un carquois rempli en bandoulière.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ça fait une demi-heure que je vous attends. Ça va Harry ? Hermione ? »

Les deux élèves hochèrent la tête.

« Je vous rappelle que ces garnement sont ici pour une retenue, pas pour le thé » grogna Rusard

« Oui merci Argus » répliqua le géant « votre travail s'arrête ici, vous pouvez rentrer »

Il repartit sans même un salut. Hagrid se tourna vers les premières années

« Allez on y va. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt. Après quelques minutes de marche, le garde-chasse s'accroupit devant une mare argentée. Il y trempa ses doigts et renifla.

« Ça les enfants, c'est du sang de licorne. J'en ai trouvé une morte il y a quelque semaine. Celle-ci doit être blessée. Votre travail ce soir sera de la trouver et de la soigner, ou d'abréger ses souffrances si c'est trop tard. »

« Mais la forêt est immense comment on va la retrouver ? » fit remarquer Ron

C'est simple » déclara Hagrid « on va se séparer en deux groupes. Harry et Hermione vous venez avec moi et Ron tu vas avec Malefoy »

« QUOI ? » s'étrangla Drago « Si je part avec lui, je veux Crockdur »

« D'accord, mais je te préviens, c'est une vrai poule-mouillée. Bref, si vous voyez quelque chose lancez des étincelles rouges et on arrivera. »

Les deux groupes se séparèrent à l'embranchement le plus proche. Une fois seul avec Hermione et Hagrid, Harry en profita pour parler à la Griffondor.

« Hermione, je voulais te dire que je suis désolé du comportement de Drago. Je le savais stupide et impulsif mais pas à ce point. »

« Oh tu sais ce n'est pas grave » soupira-t-elle « et puis tu n'as pas à t'excuser tu m'as, en quelque sorte, sauvé la vie. »

« Arrêtez-vous » souffla Hagrid, en leur barrant le chemin avec son énorme main. Il brandit son arbalète et cria

« Qui va là ? »

Un bruissement se fit entendre devant eux. Soudain une forme se distingua de l'ombre. C'était un homme. Enfin presque, il était mi-homme, mi-Cheval. Il avait une robe assez sombre et son visage semblait sure et sévère.

« Ah c'est toi Ronan ? » dit Hagrid, soulagé de ne pas avoir affaire à une créature féroce « Comment vas-tu ce soir ? »

« Bien je te remercie de t'en soucier »

Il avait une voix douce et profonde. Elle était apaisante, comme un murmure du vent.

« Que faîtes vous-ici ? » demanda le centaure.

« J'accompagne ces chenapans qui sont en retenue. Voici Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. »

« Oui, je vois » répondit Bane « Les étoiles nous avaient prévenue qu'ils allaient venir. »

« Bien, bien. As-tu vu quelque chose ce soir ? Nous sommes à la recherche d'une licorne blessée. »

La créature leva les yeux vers le ciel partiellement couvert

« On voit bien Mars ce soir. » dit-il, énigmatique.

« Peut-être, mais sinon tu es sur de n'avoir rien vu ? » s'impatienta Hagrid

« Le étoiles sont brillantes. Quelque chose va bientôt se produire. » poursuivit le prénommé Bane.

Hagrid soupira et dit

« Bon et bien à plus tard, et prévient nous si tu vois quelque chose. »

« Il n'est pas dans les habitudes des centaures de se mêler des affaires des humains. »

« Tu sais donc quelque chose ? » redemanda Hagrid

« On voit bien Mars ce soir »

Le garde chasse grogna et s'éloigna avec les deux élèves en pestant contre Bane

« Ah les centaures, ils sont très intelligents mais dès qu'il s'agit d'avoir des réponses, pas moyens d'en avoir une claire. »

Tout-à-coup un cri strident retentit et des étincelles rouges fendirent le ciel.

« Vite » rugit Hagrid « ils ont des problèmes. »

Moins d'une minute plus tard, ils eurent retrouvé les deux élèves. Après quelque béguètement de Ron, ils comprirent que Malefoy, s'ennuyant, s'était glissé derrière le roux et lui avait fait peur. Le blond se fit sérieusement sermonner par Hagrid et Harry prit la place de Weasley. Une fois repartis à leur besogne Harry dit à son ami

« Franchement, n'y a-t-il aucun moyen pour que tu te tienne normalement ? »

« Euh... non » répondit le blond après avoir fait mine de réfléchir « non là sur le coup je ne vois pas. »

« T'es vraiment con tu sais ? »

« Oh aller, c'est qu'une blague. »

« Peut-être mais tu reste un parfait imbécile d'aristo. »

« Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. » répondit Drago en battant des cils avec un regard de chien battu.

Harry soupira mais s'autorisa un sourire. Soudain ils se figèrent. Drago devint encore plus pâle (si possible). Devant eux s'offrait un spectacle écœurant. La licorne, morte, était allongée sur le côté, et une forme encapuchonnée semblait boire son sang. Le blond cria de peur et prit ses jambes à son cou, suivit de près par le chien. La forme obscure releva la tête. Harry senti soudainement sa cicatrice le bruler violemment. Il tomba à genoux se tenant la tête. Sa vision s'embruma. Il distingua la forme rampait sur l'animal puis, comme si elle n'avait aucune gravité, se redresser. C'était un homme, un bipède en tous cas. Sa cape noire trainait sur le sol tandis qu'elle se rapprochait. Le brun sentit un souffle au dessus de lui et vit quatre sabots de cheval passer par dessus sa tête. Un centaure venait de se mettre entre lui et la forme. Il se cabra et donna des coups de sabot en l'air, faisant fuir la chose. Le centaure se tourna vers Harry et l'aida à se relever.

« Je suis Firenze. Tu ne devrais pas être dans cet endroit Harry Potter. »

« Mais cette chose, qui buvait le sang de la licorne, qu'est-ce-que c'était ? »

« Même nous nous préférons ne pas dire son nom. Boire le sang de licorne est une chose abominable. Il faut tuer un être pur. Sais-tu à quoi sert le sang de licorne, Harry Potter ? »

Le brun secoua la tête, la potion et la botanique n'étaient pas sont fort

« Le sang de licorne permet à celui qui le boit de survivre, même s'il est sur le point de mourir, mais à un prix élevé. Dès que les lèvres touchent le sang, on n'a plus qu'une demi-vie, une vie maudite. Est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un qui voudrait d'une vie pareil ? »

Harry réfléchit un moment et murmura

« Voldemort. »

« Sais-tu ce qu'il y a dans l'école ? »

« La pierre philosophale, oui mais quel rapport entre Voldemort et... . Mais oui bien sûr : l'Élixir de longue-vie. Donc Rogue ne veut pas la pierre pour lui mais pour la donner à son maître, pour qu'il puisse revenir. Non mais quel idiot j'ai été d'avoir pu penser qu'il la voulait pour lui. »

« Vient, Harry Potter, je te ramène en lieu sûr »

Firenze le fit monter sur son dos et galopa à travers la forêt. Il s'arrêta alors qu'une horde de centaure sortait des fourrés.

« Firenze, que fais-tu ? » rugit l'un d'eux « Tu laisse un humain te monter ? Te prends-tu pour une mule ? »

Harry reconnut Bane derrière le centaure furieux, qui semblait être le chef

« Allons du calme Ronan »

« Du calme ? Comment veut-tu que je me calme alors qu'il nous rabaisse à l'état d'animal. »

Firenze garda son sang froid et dit

« Ce jeune homme est Harry Potter et, compte tenu de ce qui rôde dans cette forêt il ne doit pas y rester. Je le ramène en lieu sûr pour lui. »

Sans laisser le temps aux autres de répondre il reprit sa route

« Je suis désolé de vous causé autant de problème » dit timidement Harry

« Ce n'est rien, jeune humain, Ronan a toujours été comme ça. » répondit simplement Firenze

Ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt où Hagrid et les autres attendaient.

« Harry, to voilà. Malefoy nous a fait peur en arrivant tous seul. Ah tiens bonsoir Firenze. »

« Bonsoir Hagrid, j'ai retrouvé le jeune Potter dans la forêt et il est de bon avis qu'il ne devrait pas y retourner. »

Hagrid paru un peu embarrassé.

« Euh, bien en tous cas merci. »

Firenze les salua et repartit dans la forêt.

Le garde-chasse se tourna vers les élèves et dit

« Les enfants, le soleil de lève, votre retenue s'arrête ici. »

En effet quelques minutes après Rusard vînt les chercher et les ramena jusqu'au château. Il semblait un peu déçu de leur bonne mine

En entrant dans les dortoirs Harry entendit Drago marmonner

« Heureusement qu'on est Samedi. »

**A suivre...**

_Je sais je suis impardonnable. J'ai posté depuis hyper longtemps et je le regrette. JE vous adore quand même puisque je vous laisse râler (et adorer) mon histoire par de jolis petit commentaire appeler communément REVIEWS =D donc pour toute remarque je vous serais gré de prendre 5 minutes de votre temps pour une petite Reviews _

_(Vous saviez que c'est ça qui nous pousse à écrire ? Non et bien maintenant SI !!)_

_A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures... _

_**Ca ne fait pas un peu vieux comics pourri ?**_

_TA GUEULE !_

_El0ra_


	11. La troupe sous la trappe

_Nous revoilà dans cette belle histoire que celle d'Harry Potter remanié ! Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette partie. J'ai dans l'idée de reprendre tout les livres et de les réécrire. Pour éviter des publications trop éloignes les une des autre je vais sans doute pas poster la suite avant un (autre) bout de temps, histoire de m'avancer clairement dans l'histoire. _

_La suite reprendra le tome 2 de J. Rowling et sera dans un autre fic_

_Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui Bonne lecture_

_

* * *

_

_Le garde-chasse se tourna vers les élèves et dit_

_« Les enfants, le soleil de lève, votre retenue s'arrête ici. »_

_En effet quelques minutes après Rusard vînt les chercher et les ramena jusqu'au château. Il semblait un peu déçu de leur bonne mine_

_En entrant dans les dortoirs Harry entendit Drago marmonner_

_« Heureusement qu'on est Samedi. »_

Chapitre 11 : **La troupe ****sous la trappe**

Le lendemain de leur retenue, Harry et Drago dormir une bonne partie de la matinée. Cependant le brun ne traina pas. Il voulait tirer cette affaire de Pierre au clair. Il mit Théodore et Hermione au courant des menaces de Rogue vis-à-vis du professeur de Défenses contre les forces du Mal.

« A mon avis, Quirrel doit savoir comment passer les pièges. » déclara Hermione

« Les pièges ? »

« Bien sûr ! » s'exclama Harry « Ils ne vont tout de même pas mettre un seul obstacle entre la Pierre et un quelconque intrus. Reste à savoir quels types de piège... »

Théo réfléchit un moment avant de déclarer

« Imaginons que tout les professeurs aient participé à la protection. Il y aurait donc un enchantement du professeur Flitwick, surement une métamorphose de McGonagall, une plante de Mrs Chourave, un monstre de Quirrel et une potion pour Rogue. »

« Si c'est le cas Rogue connait au moins ça. » fit remarquer Hermione.

« Oui, et il sait peut-être les autres aussi. Le seul qu'il ne semble pas connaître est Touffu. »

« Touffu ? Tu parles du chien ? » demanda Théo

« Oui. Il est à Hagrid. D'ailleurs je me demande comment il a bien pu l'avoir. Je suppose que ce genre d'animaux ne courent pas les rues, si ? »

« Non » répondit le Serpentard « Il existe des réglementations stricts concernant les animaux magique en particulier pour les dangereux. »

Harry soupira

« Alors comment a-t-il pu l'avoir »

« Moi je sais. » dit Hermione

« Ah bon ? » s'étonnèrent les deux garçons.

La jeune Griffondor rougit

« Oui, en fait, quand tu es partis avec Malefoy cette nuit j'ai parlé de _Touffu_ avec Hagrid. Au départ il semblait surpris de voir que nous savions mais finalement il a dit que les secrets de Poudlard ne restent pas secrets longtemps. Il l'aurait eu en Grèce, en gagnant a une partie de carte. Ron lui a alors demandé pourquoi il s'intéressait aux créatures dangereuses. Et là il nous a sortit tout un speech comme quoi il suffisait de les dresser, que ce n'était que des créatures incomprises... . C'est comme le dragon qu'il avait il n'y a pas longtemps... »

Harry tilta.

« Un dragon ? »

« Oui il avait toujours rêvé d'en avoir un, et puis un jour, dans un pub, quelqu'un lui a donné un œuf de dragon car il n'en voulait plus. »

« Il est fou. » murmura Théo

les deux autres ne surent quoi répondre. Après tout ce n'est pas totalement faux.

« Le danger maintenant serait que Quirrel craque. » conclut Hermione « Tant qu'il ne dira rien Rogue n'aura jamais la Pierre Philosophale.

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

La semaine s'écoula sans autres problèmes majeurs. Rapidement les examens approchèrent. Harry et Drago étudièrent plus que jamais. Ils voulaient réussir pour prouver à leur famille qu'ils valaient quelque chose. Même si Harry doutait que de bons résultats puissent convaincre son oncle et sa tante. A la sortie des examens il se dirigea tranquillement vers le parc. En passant par le premier étage il entendit faiblement une voix, venant d'une salle vide. Il se rapprocha et colla son oreille au mur. N'entendant pas grand chose il concentra un peu de magie dans ses tympans.

« Nan, je vous en pris, arrêtez. Je ne peux plus supporter... »

Harry décolla son oreille et soupira de déception.

_*Alors Quirrel a finit par craquer.*_

Il alla dans le parc, ressassant ce qu'il savait. Il resta ainsi dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que Drago le rejoigne.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Ça va. C'était moins dur que ce que je pensais. »

Drago acquiesça et s'assit à côté.

« Alors tu comptes faire quoi pour la Pierre ? »

Harry se tourna vers son ami, incrédule

« Bah quoi ? » rétorqua celui-ci « tu ne pensais tout de même pas que tu allais être le seul à savoir ? J'ai fouillé dans la tête de Granger. »

« Tu... » commença Harry « La vie privé tu connais ? »

« Non ! »

un silence s'installa entre les deux étudiants. Finalement le brun soupira

« J'en sais rien. On ne devrait même pas être au courant. Alors si on fait quelque chose... »

« On attirera l'attention et tu déteste ça ! » trancha Drago

« entre autre... » répondit Harry en soufflant.

Ils ne dirent plus rien jusqu'à ce que Théo les rejoigne. Harry l'interrogea d'un regard. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Hermione y est encore. Elle s'arrache presque les cheveux mais je suis sur que c'est parce qu'elle se demande si sa virgule est à la bonne place. » précisa-t-il en s'asseyant lui aussi.

Harry vit Crabbe et Goyle sortirent du Hall. Ils passèrent devant eux en jetant un regard à Drago qui leur fit un très léger signe de tête. Harry reporta ses pensées vers Hagrid. Cette histoire de dragon le gênait. Plus il y pensait, plus quelque chose le titillait. Mais il ne savait pas quoi. Après un bon quart d'heure de réflexion, il eu comme un sursaut.

« Purée, mais quel abruti... » s'exclama-t-il.

Les deux autres lui jetèrent un regard intrigués.

« Il faut que je vois Hermione. » murmura-t-il en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers la salle où avait lieu les examens des premières années. Ils attendirent la sortie de la jeune fille. Comme ils s'y attendaient, elle sortit la dernière. C'est fût à peine si Harry ne lui avait pas saut dessus à sa sortie.

« Hou là ! » fit-elle « Moi aussi je suis contente que ce soit finit mais bon ce n'est pas une raison pour s'exciter... »

« Oh oublis un peu les cours Hermione ! C'est à propos de... tu-sais-quoi. »

Hermione sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse et sortit un « oh » qui exaspérait tant le jeune Malefoy.

« Le gars qui a donné l'œuf à Hagrid. Il t'a dit à quoi il ressemblait ? »

« Humm ! Non il ne nous a rien dit là-dessus. »

Harry jura et partit d'un pas précipité. Les trois autres élèves le rattrapèrent et Théodore lui demanda.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que Hagrid, qui a clairement un goût prononcé pour les créatures dangereuses, tombes justement sur quelqu'un qui a, comme par hasard, un œuf de dragon à donner ? Je suppose que ça ne cours pas les rues. »

A son tour Théo jura et accéléra le pas, obligeant le groupe à courir. Ils arrivèrent à la cabane du garde-chasse quelques minutes après. Hagrid était en train de jouer de la musique **(1)** dans un instrument qu'il avait sans doute fait lui-même. Harry prit la parole

« Hagrid, l'homme qui vous a donné l'œuf de dragon à quoi il ressemblait ? »

Le barbu accusa le coup. Il se reprit vite et répondit

« Je ne sais pas il avait gardé son capuchon sur la tête. Ce n'est pas exceptionnel. Il y avait plein de gens bizarre dans ce pub » rajouta-t-il devant l'air étonné des élèves.

_*Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est allé faire dans ce genre d'endroit ?*_

_*Hé on parle de Hagrid là. Tu sais le fou qui aime les bestioles dangereuses.*_

_*Dray, dégages de là !*_

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avait dit ? » poursuivit Théo « Vous lui avez parlé de Poudlard ? »

« Humm, oui c'est possible... . Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais comme métier. Je lui ai dit que j'étais garde-chasse ici... Ensuite il m'a demandé de quel genre de créature je m'occupais. Après quoi il m'a dit qu'il avait un œuf de dragon qu'il serait prêt à jouer aux cartes. Mais il voulait être sur que je sois capable de m'en occuper. Je lui ai dit qu'après Touffu ça ne devrais pas être dur... »

« Il s'est intéressé à Touffu ? » demanda Hermione, perplexe

« Bien sûr qu'il s'est intéressé à Touffu. On ne rencontre pas un chien à trois têtes, géant qui plus est, tous les jours. Je lui ai dit que Touffu était doux comme un agneau - grimaces de Drago – et qu'il suffisait de lui jouer un air de musique pour qu'il s'endorme... »

Il s'arrêta stupéfié. Il regarda d'un œil inquiet les quatre élèves qui se jetaient des regards complices. Il soupira et leur dit en tendant son instrument.

« Tenez... je suppose que vous allez en avoir besoin. »

Harry, Hermione, Drago et Théo étaient encore plus stupéfié que Hagrid. Il venait de leur donner l'occasion de passer sous la trappe. Harry prit la flûte et ils repartirent vers le château. Tous avaient compris qu'il allait tenter de passer la trappe le soir même.

En rentrant dans leur dortoir. Harry vit un paquet sur son lit. Il l'ouvrit et prit dans ses mains un morceau de tissu fluide comme l'eau. Curieux il le déplia et le mit sur ses épaules. Goyle entra dans la pièce à ce moment. Il leva la tête et hurla. Harry le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou, puis en se retournant il se vit dans le miroir. Ou plutôt il ne se vit pas dans le miroir. Seule sa tête était encore visible.

« Waow. Une cape d'invisibilité ! » souffla-t-il d'admiration.

Drago rentra à son tour, attiré par les cris de Goyle.

« Hé ! » s'indigna-t-il « Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas sorti avant ? On aurait pu faire des tonnes de conneries avec. »

Harry secoua la tête en levant les yeux. Il enleva la cape et la remit sur son lit. Il s'aperçut qu'un parchemin était avec la cape. Une écriture fine disait

_Harry,_

_Joyeux Noël avec un peu de retard. Ton père m'avait laissé ça avant de mourir. _

_Je pense qu'elle te revient maintenant._

_Fais-en bon usage._

« C'est une blague ? A croire que tout Poudlard te pousse à aller sous la trappe. » s'écria Drago, une fois seuls avec Théo et Harry.

« Il faut croire. »

« En tout cas elle est assez grande pour nous trois » fit remarquer Théo.

Harry sursauta

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'on allait te laisser t'amuser tout seul ? » répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Mais ça va pas ? Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laissez risquer votre vie pour ça ? » s'insurgea Harry

Théo haussa les épaules

« Et alors ? On a bien participé aux recherches alors pas de discussions possible. »

Le jeune Serpentard soupira. Décidément il n'y a rien à en tirer... .

Le soir venu les trois camarades se glissèrent dans la salle commune. Des septièmes années révisaient encore pour leurs examens. Ils les contournèrent en silence et s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte des cachots. Harry se retourna vers les deux autres. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche Drago le coupa

« Oui, on est sûr de venir avec toi, non tu n'as pas le choix et oui encore sort ta cape. »

Harry soupira et obéit. Ils se dissimulèrent sous la cape et se rendirent tant bien que mal au troisième étage. Ils esquivèrent de peu Rusard et sa chatte, au coin des toilettes du deuxième étage. Passer par cet endroit fit sourire Harry et Drago qui se souvenaient de l'épisode du troll.

Arrivés dans le couloir interdit ils retirèrent la cape. Drago fit remarquer

« C'est pas parce qu'ils ont interdit l'accès qu'ils ne peuvent pas nettoyer. C'est dégueu. »

Harry et Théodore soupirèrent de concert. Ils s'approchèrent de la porte et Harry lança un _Visio._ Touffu était toujours là. Il semblait se reposer.

« Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Théo.

Une voix féminine répondit

« Et si on entrait et on passait sous cette fichue trappe ? »

Les trois Serpentard se retournèrent et firent face à Hermione, accompagnée d'un Weasley méfiant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici Weasmoche ? » pesta Drago

« Parce que tu crois que j'allais la laisser avec trois Serpentard, surtout avec toi ? » répondit l'interpellé sur le même ton

« Oh ça suffit vous deux. Si vous devez vous engueuler toute la soirée, ce n'était pas la peine de venir. » râla Harry, très vite approuvé par les deux autres « Hermione t'es gentille mais ce n'est pas vraiment fait pour... »

Harry agitait sa main pour désigner la silhouette féminine de la jeune fille.

« Une fille ? » termina Hermione « Je ne vois pas le rapport. Et puis tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Sort plutôt la flûte. »

Harry s'exécuta. Ils ouvrirent la porte et se glissèrent dans la pièce, prêts à se défendre contre le chien. Cependant l'animal n'attaqua pas.

« Pourquoi il ne réagit pas ? » chuchota Drago à Harry

« Comment veux-tu que je sache ? » répondit-il

Hermione désigna un objet au sol.

« Regardez, une harpe. »

« Rogue a du l'utiliser pour passer. Ça veut dire qu'il est là ce soir. » dit Théo.

« Pour une fois il sert à quelque chose. Bon Il faut déplacer les pattes de Touffu. » décréta Harry.

Ils s'avancèrent et se mirent à quatre pour bouger la première patte du cerbère. Ron avait accepté à contrecœur d'aider les trois Serpentard. Soudain le chien remua. Il semblait s'éveiller. Il grogna et commença à se redresser.

« Harry, utilises la flûte » paniqua Hermione.

L'interpelé se redressa, cédant sa place à la jeune fille. Il souffla dans l'instrument mais un son strident en sortit. Le bruit réveilla complètement la bête qui se rendit compte de leur présence. Il s'apprêtait à mordre Théodore quand une douce musique s'éleva dans la pièce. Touffu roula des yeux et s'effondra sur son flanc.

« Ah bah comme ça on a plus à pousser ses pattes. C'est vraiment un travail d'elfe. » râla Drago

Personne ne tint compte de sa remarque. Le Griffondor se tourna vers Harry.

« Bah je croyais que tu ne savais pas jouer de la flûte. » s'exclama-t-il « Si on se fit à l'horrible son que tu nous as sortit. »

Harry désigna sa baguette

« _Enchantement musical_ niveau un. Une bête sort de berceuse. » expliqua-t-il

Ron haussa des épaules et ouvrit la trappe.

« Alors il y a quoi là dessous ? »

Drago se glissa derrière lui et dit

« J'ai une idée : t'y vas et tu nous dis. »

Il poussa le rouquin qui tomba en hurlant. Hermione lui jeta un regard scandalisé. Harry s'écria

« Drago, merde, t'es chiant. »

Théo s'agenouilla au bord du trou et demanda

« Ça va, Weasley ? »

« Ouais. » grogna Ron « Il y a un truc pour nous rattraper. »

Hermione se laissa glisser dans le trou, suivie de Théo et de Drago. Harry jeta un coup d'œil inquiet au chien puis sauta à son tour. Il sentait l'air siffler dans ses oreilles. La chute semblait interminable. Finalement il atterrit sur le dos d'un Drago pas très content.

« Décidément. Ils devraient sérieusement penser à nettoyer. Il y a des infestations de plantes. »

Hermione observa la fameuse plante. Elle perdit soudain toutes ses couleurs

« Oh mon dieu. Ne paniquez pas, surtout restez calme. »

_*''Faites comme moi''*_ ironisa Drago.

Sa remarque lui valut un coup de coude d'Harry. Les autres ne firent pas attention et Ron demanda.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est un Filet-du-Diable. » répondit Théo pour tous « Une plante à la fois inoffensive et dangereuse. Plus tu te débats plus elle t'étrangle. »

« Attends, tu veux dire que cette saleté va essayer de nous étrangler ? » s'inquiéta Ron.

A ce moment une liane s'enroula autours de son torse. D'autres surgirent de nul part et s'enroulèrent autours des autres. Ils furent rapidement ligotés par la plante.

« Surtout restez calme. Détendez-vous. » dit Hermione

Doucement elle s'enfonça dans le Filet jusqu'à disparaître en dessous. Ron cria. Les lianes se resserrèrent autour de lui. Les trois autres garçons, eux, obéirent et s'enfoncèrent à leur tour. Le jeune Griffondor paniqua encore plus. Harry atterrit sur le sol. Il se redressa et massa son dos endoloris. Il cria

« Détends-toi ! On juste en dessous. »

« On a rien ! » rajouta Hermione.

« Oui Ronny chou on va très bien. Viens nous faire des câlins »

Des « DRAGO » et « MALEFOY » fusèrent.

« Ben quoi ? » fit innocemment Drago

« Il faudrait peut-être l'aider.. » suggéra Théo.

« Heu, d'accord » répondit Hermione, incertaine sur la marche à suivre. « Qu'a dit le professeur Chourave ? Filet-du-Diable... _aime l'humidité et l'obscurité... _»

« Allumes un feu alors. » proposa Harry

« Et comment ? On n'a pas de bois ni d'allumettes... »

« T'ES UN SORCIERE OUI OU NON ? » hurla Ron

« Non » répondit Drago

« Heu oui il a raison » déclara Hermione, ignorant le blond. « _Lacarnum Inflamarae »_

Une gerbe d'étincelles jaillirent de sa baguette et vinrent enflammer la plante. Celle-ci se rétracta dans un bruit aigu et déchirant. Ron tomba sur les fesses dans un bruit sourd.

« Merci quand même » gémit-il

« Moi j'ai rien fait » clama Drago

Harry se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant.

« Dray... Ta gueule ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le seul passage possible: un couloir s'enfonçant plus profondément sous le château. Après quelques minutes de marche Harry demanda

« Vous entendez ? On dirait des bruits d'ailes. »

Ils accélérèrent et arrivèrent devant une porte en bois usé. Théo poussa la porte, découvrant ainsi la source du bruit. Des milliers d'insectes volaient dans toute la salle. Les élèves avancèrent et Ron se précipita vers la porte à l'autre bout. Il tenta de l'ouvrir manuellement puis avec un _Alohomora_ mais rien ne se passa.

« Il n'y a rien à faire. Elle est bloquée. Il faut la clé. »

« Mais où est-elle ? » demanda Hermione

« Là-haut. » répondit Théo après plusieurs minutes de silence « Ce ne sont pas des insectes. Ce sont des clés. »

« Des clés ? Mais comment savoir laquelle est la bonne ? »

« C'est simple Weasley. Il faut voler... »

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaircit. Il courut à travers la salle et revint un instant plus tard avec un balai.

« Où tu l'as trouvé ? » s'intéressa Hermione

« Heu... il était là-bas » répondit Harry en désignant le fond de la salle. « Bon je vais chercher la clé. »

Il enfourcha le balai et donna une impulsion pour se projeter dans les airs. Il fit quelques pirouettes puis stabilisa son balai. Une fois arrivé à une bonne hauteur, les clés s'agitèrent. Telles des oisillons elles s'enfuirent devant le jeune attrapeur.

_*Si la clé correspond à la porte il en faut une grosse, vielle et surement rouillée.*_

_*Ok pas de problème*_

Harry sourit. Finalement la télépathie est plus utile qu'il ne le pensait. Il dut faire appel à tout ses sens d'attrapeur pour localiser la clé. Il concentra même un peu de magie dans ses yeux pour les programmer à trouver la clé. Il la trouva quelques secondes plus tard. Il se lança à sa poursuite en se focalisant sur elle. Une pointe de vitesse lui fit compléter la distance qui le séparer de la clé. Mais, dès l'instant où il toucha la clé, les autres clés se mirent à l'attaquer. Il accéléra encore et fonça vers ses camarades d'aventures. Il leur jeta la clé, que Drago attrapa, et repartit pour distraire les autres clés. L'héritier Malefoy ouvrit la porte et appela son ami.

« Harry ! »

Celui-ci se redirigea vers la porte, grande ouverte. Il passa l'ouverture et, d'un coup de pied, la referma sur les clés. Ils entendirent les objets enchantés cognaient la porte. Harry descendit du balai qui disparut aussitôt. Tous se retournèrent pour voir à quoi ils avaient affaire.

« Il y a une porte au fond. »

« Il y a toujours une porte au fond... » maugréa Drago.

« Cependant je doute que ces pièces d'échec nous laissent passer comme ça. » fit remarquer Théo.

Ils réalisèrent enfin qu'ils étaient sur un échiquier géant.

« Il va falloir jouer » souffla Ron

« Qui est bon aux échecs ? » demanda gaiment Harry

« Moi » répondirent Ron et Théo d'une même voix

« Parfait » dit Drago enthousiaste. « Vous nous gagnez la partie et vous me réveillez. »

« En fait je crois qu'on va tous devoir jouer. Cinq pièces viennent de se retirer du jeu. »

« Ok, Je prends le Cavalier, Nott tu fera le Roi, Hermione la Tour, Malefoy... le Pion et Potter tu seras le Fou de la Reine. » dicta Ron

Ils se mirent tous en place. Drago s'écria

« Pourquoi c'est moi le Pion ? »

« Parce que ce sont eux qui partent en premier. » répondit Ron sadiquement.

Drago lui rendit un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Harry tenta de lire dans ses pensées mais au moment où il essaya il fût prit d'une léger mal de tête. Faisant, pour son grand malheur, fis de ce signe Harry reporta son attention sur les deux joueurs d'échec.

« Les blancs jouent en premier. » annonça Ron

En effet un pion du jeu adverse venait de s'avancer vers le milieu du terrain. Ron et Théo s'accordaient sur chaque déplacement à faire. A deux ils semblaient maîtriser le terrain. Ils rassuraient leurs camarades en assurant que chaque sacrifice était nécessaire. Cependant le moral diminua de plus en plus quand les blancs leur prirent leur deuxième cavalier. Ron utilisait Drago pour prendre des pions adverses mais Théo s'assurait toujours qu'il ne soit pas prit à son tour. Finalement il ne restait plus que les cinq élèves, la reine et le fou en jeu dans leur équipe. Ron adressa un regard confiant et apeuré à Hermione.

« NON RON !» s'écria-t-elle. « Ne fais pas ça. »

« C'est la seule solution Hermione. » dit fatalement Théo. « Après tu pourras prendre la Reine et, peut importe leur déplacement, Harry prendra leur Roi. »

« Mais… » sanglota-t-elle

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tout se passera bien. Et puis tu est là pour veiller sur moi. » dit Ron

Drago fit une grimace de dégout.

« Je vais vomir… » gémit-il

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et encouragea Ron à se lancer. Il posa un regard réconfortant sur Hermione. Les yeux de la jeune fille brillaient. Ron s'avança, faisant face à la Reine blanche. Celle-ci se tourna alors vers lui. Elle s'avança à son tour. Elle paraissait encore plus grande à côté du première année. Elle leva son épée et dans un geste circulaire la jeta vers Ron. Celui-ci réceptionna le coup dans l'estomac. Il eut le souffle coupé et fut embarqué par le geste de la Reine et propulsé hors de l'échiquier.

« Ouch. » di Drago « j'aurais pas aimé être à sa place. »

« Je doute qu'il apprécie lui-même » fit remarquer Théo.

Hermione s'avança jusqu'à la Reine blanche et lui demanda quitter le plateau en pointant l'extérieur du jeu. La pièce géante s'afficha alors un visage hautain et vexé et alla s'assoir contre le mur, le long de l'échiquier.

« Oh, elle boude. » ria Drago

Les pions blancs se tournèrent vers leur Roi qui déplaça une tour vers lui. Harry s'avança à son tour et vint se planter devant le Roi blanc qui fuyait son regard.

« Echec et mat » souffla Théo

« Echec et mat » déclara Harry d'une voix forte.

Le Roi retira sa couronne et la jeta au sol. Il s'écarta du chemin, suivit de ses compagnons de pierre. Hermione couru voir Ron. Théo l'accompagna plus posé. Il appliqua des sorts de soins basiques puis alla voir les deux autres garçons qui attendaient à côté de la porte.

« Elle reste avec lui. Il n'y a plus que nous trois. » dit il

« Bon, on y va. »

Harry ouvrit la porte et ils la franchirent en laissant les deux Griffondor seuls. Une odeur pestilentielle attaqua leurs narines.

« Ca me rappelle quelque chose. » murmura Drago

« Ouais, Halloween ! » confirma Harry

Théo ne chercha pas à en savoir plus car ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle vide. Un troll, semblable à celui que Harry et Drago avait combattu dans les toilettes du deuxième, gisait sur le sol.

« Beurk. Il est aussi moche que l'autre. » gémit Drago

« L'autre ? » demanda Théo

« Nan, il est encore plus moche. Quoique ce n'est pas très différent. Et puis du moment qu'on n'a pas à le combattre. »

Ils l'enjambèrent et descendirent les escaliers au fond de la salle.

« Vous savez parler chinois ? » demanda soudain Théo

« Hein ? » s'étonnèrent bêtement les deux autres.

« Parce qu'à force de descendre on va arriver en Chine... »

Ils sourirent et poursuivirent leur descente. Ils arrivèrent dans une autre salle. Une table était en son milieu et une demi-douzaine de fioles étaient posées dessus.

« Ca c'est Rogue ! »

« Ouais. Reste à savoir où est le piège. »

Théo s'approcha de la table et y prit un parchemin

_Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière._

_Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,_

_L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège_

_Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège, _

_Deux ne pourront t'offrir qu'n simple vin d'ortie_

_Trois sont mortels poison, promesse d'agonie,_

_Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice, _

_Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices._

_Le premier : si rusée que soit leur perfidie,_

_Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie._

_Le second : différente à chaque extrémité, _

_Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée._

_Le troisième : elles sont de tailles inégales,_

_Ni naine no géante en son sein n'est fatale_

_Quatre enfin :les deuxièmes à gauche comme à droite,_

_Son jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates._

« De la poésie ? » ralla Drago « et moche en plus. »

« Mais non, c'est une énigme. La plupart des grand sorcier n'ont aucune logique. »

« Parce que toi tu en as ? » railla le blondinet.

« Les moldus sont assez doués pour ça. Et comme j'ai été à l'école moldue… »

« Ah oui c'est vrai… . On comprend pourquoi t'es bizarre. »

« Connard. Bon, il faut réfléchir…. »

« Ou utiliser les dons de _vrai _sorcier ? »

Il s'approcha de la table. Il ouvrit les fioles une à une et le sentit. Il en mit deux de côtés. Puis recommença l'opération. Il vérifia aussi les couleurs et texture des potions. Alors que Drago s'affairait avec les potions, Théo étudiait l'énigme. Au moment ou Drago se retourna avec deux fioles en mains, Théo dit

« C'est la plus petite pour aller devant et la noire, ronde, pour retourner en arrière. »

Le blond montra ces deux mêmes fioles, comme pour l'approuver.

« Au fait c'est quel danger que les potions nous évite ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry désigna la porte du fond

« Ces flammes. Elles sont apparues au moment où vous avez bidouillé les potions. »

« Cool… . Bon il n'y a plus beaucoup de potion pour aller vers l'avant. Par contre de l'autre oui. Ca veut dire que quelqu'un est passé (ce qui par ailleurs explique le troll K .O.) et que cette personne est toujours là. Conclusion :... »

« Rogue est derrière les flammes. »

« C'est simple. J'y vais et vous vous m'attendez ici. »

« Nan je viens avec toi » déclara Théo

« Et moi je reste pour m'occuper du troll. »

« Tout seul ? »

« Bof c'est pas très compliqué. S'il se réveille un bon coup de massue dans la gueule et "Bim" fais-dodo. »

« Bon, on y va » souffla Harry.

Il prit un peu de potion dans la petite fiole et passa le reste à Théo. Ils passèrent les flammes sans problèmes, laissant Drago seul avec les potions. Le blond murmura

« Bon bah moi je prends le vin et je vais voir mon copain troll. »

**A suivre…**

**

* * *

**

**(1)** c'est la musique qu'il joue dans le film. Hedwig's theme de John Williams

_Voilà. Enfin je poste ce chapitre. C'est le plus long jamais écrit : 15 pages pile_

_J'ai bien conscience que je suis un max à la bourre…._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé et merci à Belle&Rebelle pour la correction !_

_A plus_

_Elora_

_Un commentaire ?_


End file.
